


Будем Жить!

by AnTimere



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Psychological Drama, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnTimere/pseuds/AnTimere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Харт - смертельно больной человек, вынужденный коротать считанные месяцы до своей смерти среди таких же несчастных, как и он сам. На похоронах одного из своих друзей он встречает молодого парня, Гэри Анвина. Несмотря на свою репутацию и проблемы, Эггзи оказывается единственным, кто может вернуть Гарри вкус к жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Запах смерти

Первый раз Гарри Харт увидел его на похоронах Джеймса. 

Эггзи стоял рядом с Рокси, племянницей покойного. Гарри часто видел её, каждый раз приходившую к дяде с букетом цветов и книгой в подарок. Даже когда Джеймс не мог читать и просто не узнавал её, она продолжала приносить Толстого, Пратчетта, Брэдберри. Она садилась и читала вслух, стараясь не смотреть на дядю, не замечать его недоуменного взгляда. Джеймс никогда не просил её прекратить. Какая-то его часть, наверно, всё ещё помнила красивую девочку, сидевшую на краю стула рядом с койкой.

Джеймс умер во сне, буквально через час после того, как Рокси дочитала последнюю главу «Старика и моря» Хемингуэя.

Гарри тоже хотел умереть, как он. Свои последние минуты Гарри хотел провести, не помня ничего — ни боли, ни самого себя. Верил ли он в жизнь после смерти? Нет. Никто не мог дать ему гарантий, что в раю боль отступит. Да и попадёт ли он туда?

Поймав себя на том, что слишком долго рассматривает незнакомого молодого человека, Гарри пристыжённо опустил глаза на гроб. В своём завещании Джеймс запретил кремировать тело. Он боялся огня после пожара в своем флигеле, вызванного падением зажжённой спички. Тогда Гарри и Ли спасли его. Ли ценой своей жизни вытащил Джеймса из огня. Из-за ожогов Харт потерял способность ходить. Быстрее, чем это случилось бы по воле болезни.

С той страшной ночи Джеймс стал быстро терять контроль над своими мыслями и памятью. Наверно, он и сам не хотел помнить того, что случилось. К сожалению, Гарри помнил всё. До мельчайших деталей. Ему часто снился огонь, и боль усиливалась от таких снов.

Гроб медленно и торжественно опустили. Пришло время отдать последние почести. Харту была отведена главная роль. Ему следовало подъехать ближе, чтобы первым бросить горсть земли. Он хотел уступить эту честь Рокси, но она настояла на своём. 

Когда до могилы оставалось меньше метра, коляска зацепилась левым колесом за камень. Раздался скрип, горизонт резко перевернулся. Гарри громко охнул, готовясь к тому, что упадёт прямо вниз, на гроб, вслед за слетевшими с носа очками. Однако чья-то сильная рука схватила его поперек груди и посадила обратно, отодвинув коляску подальше от края, от опасности.

Харт намертво вцепился в кресло, переводя дух. Гости церемонии отступили, тихо и взволнованно переговариваясь. «Вы в порядке, сэр?» — спросил молодой и полный жизни голос, звучащий крайне обеспокоенно. Гарри поднял глаза, постаравшись в улыбке передать благодарность. Он не мог и не хотел говорить. По правде говоря, он не разговаривал ни с кем уже больше года. Однако, увидев перед собой того самого юношу, стоявшего рядом с Рокси, Гарри забыл об этом. «Да. Спасибо, молодой человек», — прохрипел он, смотря в живые, голубые глаза своего спасителя. Собственный голос, казалось, звучал где-то в отдалении, среди верхушек полуголых деревьев. Не осознавая того, что делает или говорит, Харт попросил Эггзи подвезти его к могиле. Тот с радостью согласился.

«Мистер Харт, Вы точно сможете?» — Рокси ласково провела ещё дрожащей от испуга ладонью по плечу Гарри. Тот кивнул и нагнулся, чтобы зачерпнуть горсть слегка влажной, холодной земли и кинуть её прямо на собственные очки. Всё равно ему никогда не нравилась их модная легкомысленная оправа.

Я понял тебя, Джеймс. Не волнуйся — мы скоро встретимся. Обещаю.

***

Лекарства часто позволяли забыться и вспомнить отдельные мгновения жизни отчётливо и ясно, словно всё происходит здесь и сейчас. Иногда Гарри представлял Лазурный берег, ателье, своего терьера. Старый добрый мистер Пиклз, надеюсь, уж для собак наверху есть какое-нибудь особое местечко? Ты был хорошим другом. 

Лучшим другом Гарри был Мерлин с «чёрной звездой». Мерлин — так его прозвали медсёстры за чудаковатость и любовь к старой английской литературе. Когда-то Мерлин был выдающимся инженером и изобрёл много полезных вещей. Иногда он чинил будильники или другие вещи жителей «Зелёной долины», закрепив за собой славу настоящего волшебника. Гарри любил играть с Мерлином в шахматы на веранде, когда было тепло, или спорить о личности Шекспира в холодные вечера.

Хоспис «Зелёная долина» был самым страшным местом на земле. Здесь у смерти были плазменные телевизоры и роскошный розовый сад. Аромат цветов заглушал гнилой запах смерти, пропитавший пледы и шторы в каждой комнате. Многие умирали не из-за своей болезни, а из-за того, что попали сюда по желанию родственников, желавших избавиться от человека, неспособного существовать без их вмешательства. Бесконечное чувство вины перед семьёй, нежелание смириться с собственной ненужностью — лучшие друзья смерти, они лишали людей способности сопротивляться.

Все здесь были одиноки. Когда становилось совсем плохо, можно было пострадать вместе. Так они и подружились: Ли, Гарри, Мерлин и Джеймс. Ли был самым молодым и рассказывал анекдоты на пару с Джеймсом, который был ненамного его старше. Гарри и Мерлин редко смеялись, но если такое происходило (чаще всего во время воскресной службы), то они были обязаны этим именно своим младшим друзьям по несчастью.

Харт не мог винить Мерлина в том, что тот не смог прийти на похороны. Из своей комнаты он не выходил третьи сутки. Никого не пускал к себе, кроме любимой медсестры Кэтлин. Почему-то Гарри думал, что скоро и Кэт ему не понадобится. А интуиция у Гарри была отменная.

Как только закапывать закончили, Харт резко развернул коляску и поехал прочь. Он выполнил своё обязательство. Дальше следовала вереница людей, желающих поскорее уже избавиться от своих букетов. Гарри и не представлял, что у Джеймса было столько родственников. Однако Харт даже думать более не желал об этом. Все эти уроды плакали. Он видел их в первый раз за всё время пребывания Гарри здесь. Семья Джеймса даже не пожелала увезти его и похоронить рядом с сестрой, как он хотел. К сожалению, с вниманием такие родственнички относятся лишь к завещаниям. А в своём Джеймс написать о желаемом месте своего погребения, видимо, позабыл.

Дорога уходила всё дальше и дальше в лес, становясь неровной. Местами она вообще пропадала, превращаясь в тропинку с ямками, похожими на старческие залысины. Трава постепенно выцветала, скрываясь под покровом из умирающих листьев. Гарри вдыхал их грибной запах всей грудью, пытаясь перестать чувствовать смерть, которая, как ему казалось, гналась за ним по пятам. 

***

В свой корпус — один из центральных, в спальнях которого все окна выходили на ненавистный Гарри розовый сад — Харт вернулся, когда начало темнеть. Медсёстры грозились подать жалобу, но Гарри проехал мимо них, желая лишь одного — принять снотворное и отрубиться до завтрашнего дня. Пустой коридор кончился быстро, и Харт с удовлетворением закрыл за коляской дверь. Пока они доберутся до него, он ещё успеет насладиться тишиной комнаты. Гарри привыкал к четырём стенам, к небольшим окнам и своему халату на краю постели. Он ненавидел его. Он тоже пропах смертью, словно табачным дымом.

Сейчас бы затянуться...

Кэтлин нашла его задремавшим. Присев на стул, она дала ему проснуться. Гарри уважал её за понимание. Хотя, возможно, всё объяснялось повышением жалования в прошлом месяце. Харт верил, что это не так. Кэтлин тоже присутствовала на похоронах — по приглашению Рокси. Эта девочка и правда была хорошим человеком. Стоило позвонить ей и попросить передать какую-нибудь книгу. 

«Кто это был?» — спросил он у Кэтлин. Та невольно вздрогнула — отвыкла от того, что мистер Харт разговаривает с персоналом — но затем улыбнулась и спросила, о ком именно он спрашивает. Тот парень, который помог ему удержаться? Так это её лучший друг, Гэри Анвин. Он часто подвозил Рокси и ждал её в машине, раскуривая сигаретку-другую. Неплохой парень, только вот проблемный. Откуда она знает? Так у неё на таких глаз. Но сигареты у него хорошие.

Гарри вспомнил, как Рокси называла парня. По-другому. Эггзи? Что за странное имя. Харт попробовал имя на вкус пару раз, шёпотом, пока Кэтлин помогала ему переодеваться. Эггзи... Почему именно так? 

Снотворное заставило мысленного Гэри закрыть глаза и раствориться во тьме. 

***

Через день Рокси перезвонила и сказала, что передаст целую стопку книг из библиотеки Джеймса. Гарри помнил, с каким восторгом тот о ней отзывался, рассказывал, что не может жить без шелеста страниц и скрипа винтовой лестницы на второй этаж, занимаемый философскими и историческими трудами прошлого века. Однако Рокси привозила в основном романы и детективы, изредка пьесы. Тогда Мерлин и Ли помогали ей, а Гарри с Джеймсом всегда сопровождали конец громкими аплодисментами.

Гарри отказался от дневной прогулки и отправился смотреть телевизор вместе с остальными обитателями хосписа. Ему нужно было побыть один на один со своими мыслями. Во время просмотра новостей всё внимание было обращено на голубой экран, а он сам мог насладиться отсутствием интереса к себе. За время проживания здесь Харт почти научился получать удовольствие от одиночества, но хорошая компания не давала ему этого сделать. Мерлин всё так же не выходил из комнаты, и Гарри понимал, что, кажется, пора завершить курс утверждения в реальности. Человек умирает в одиночестве — особенно, если находится здесь. Тешить себя иллюзиями было напрасной затеей. 

Из головы не выходил тот парень. Гарри ничего не мог с собой поделать: он снова и снова чувствовал, как сердце уходит в пятки, очки летят вниз, и он было вслед за ними, но тут снова всё встает на свои места. Это не было похоже на объятье или вообще какое-либо проявление чувств, но только одно прикосновение Гэри подарило Харту гораздо больше тепла, чем любой поцелуй. Словно сама Жизнь снова повернулась к нему лицом.

Гарри закрыл глаза и попытался снова в деталях вспомнить лицо. Отчётливо в темноте проступали лишь глаза, немного — улыбка, но всё остальное скрывалось в сумраке. Так оно и бывает с воспоминаниями — постепенно они исчезают, словно старая краска стирается с жестяной поверхности сознания. Голоса превращаются в однотонные звуки. Запахи остаются дольше остального, но и от них, в конце концов, остаётся лишь лёгкое дуновение.   
В холле корпуса громко хлопнула дверь.

«Я приехал к мистеру Харту. Нет, чёрт возьми, ему просили передать лично. Лич-но. Эй, а что ты так пялишься?»

Гарри поспешил на голос, заставляя прекратить себя улыбаться.

***

— Отвратительные очки. Зря Вы не разрешили мне достать старые. 

— У меня не было возможности выбрать оправу. 

— Те всё равно были лучше.

Гэри сам вывез Гарри в сад. Они доехали до самой беседки в центре. Розы почти потеряли свой цвет, поэтому Харт смог превозмочь себя и подышать воздухом здесь, а не у самого леса. Медсёстрам было лень отвозить его туда, поэтому вскоре Гарри мог наслаждаться природой уже только с террасы. Однако Эггзи сам настоял, что стоит прогуляться. Да Гарри и не был против. Совсем не был.

— Спасибо, что нашли время приехать и привезти книги. Передайте Рокси мою искреннюю благодарность за её хлопоты. 

— Я сам выбирал. Она не может зайти в эту библиотеку. Ревёт третий день. Не могу её винить, сам ненавижу все эти дела с кладбищами. Стараюсь не соваться на подобные мероприятия, но Рокси была в таком раздрае, что я не мог оставить её наедине со всеми теми придурками. Будь их воля, они бы закопали Рокс вместе с дядей Джимом.

Данный комментарий не требовал объяснений. Гарри догадывался, что Джеймс завещал всё свое имущество Рокси и её старшему брату, Персивалю. По правде говоря, это было очень верное решение, и Харт был несомненно рад, узнав, что его предположения были верны.

— Эпично Вы тогда полетели.

— Я сделал это нарочно.

Гэри покосился на Гарри. Тот смотрел вдаль. Понимал ли он, что говорит? Анвин в этом очень сомневался.

— О чём это Вы?

— Нарочно хотел упасть. В яму. 

— Юмор, я посмотрю, у Вас так же как ноги работает, а? Каким дерьмом они Вас здесь поят?

Гарри вздохнул, невольно усмехнувшись. Насчет дерьма этот парень точно не промахнулся. Эггзи, посмотрев на свою сигарету, вдруг протянул её Харту, озорно заулыбавшись.

— Будете? Я видел, как Вы смотрели.

— Нет, что Вы...

— Да ладно, затянитесь уже!

Пришлось. Однако Харт совсем не пожалел. Сделав несколько затяжек подряд, Гарри наконец расслабил плечи, прикрывая глаза. Выглянуло солнце. Гэри рядом напевал что-то себе под нос. Гарри почувствовал, как что-то внутри него потеплело. Мотив казался отдалённо знакомым, но он никак не мог вспомнить, где слышал его. 

— «Поменяться местами»?

— Неа.

— Может, «Красотка»?

— Мимо.

— «Никита»?

— «Моя прекрасная леди», блин! С этим явно пора что-то делать, мистер Харт. Знаете, что? Давайте-ка я приеду завтра, часиков в двенадцать, и мы что-нибудь придумаем, о'кей?

Гарри вспомнил, что у него в полдень назначены процедуры. Анвин, небрежно затушив сигарету о перила беседки, вначале заметил, что ему насрать, но после строгого взгляда Харта всё-таки решил, что они смогут что-нибудь придумать. Проводив Эггзи, запоминая черты его лица получше, нежели в прошлый раз, Гарри спрятал пачку сигарет в карман брюк и поспешил к себе в комнату. Одна только мысль о том, что его могут поймать с ней, будоражила рассудок и щекотала под сердцем. Это не было похоже на выброс адреналина, но Харт наслаждался этим чувством. 

Оказавшись один, Гарри подъехал к окну и, сумев справиться с замком, тихонько закурил. 

Это было божественно. Нет. Эпично.

***

Гарри отказался от снотворного. Всю ночь он пролежал, не сомкнув глаз, но теперь даже был рад этому. Боль отступила на несколько часов, вопреки любым разумным объяснениям. Харт «прогонял» разговор с Эггзи у себя в голове раз за разом, смакуя каждое слово, каждый взгляд. Ему нравился Гэри. Тот просто не мог не нравится. Он отличался остальных, он был умён. Это Гарри понял сразу. Но почему же он «проблемный», как с уверенностью высказалась о нём Кэтлин? Харт видел синяки на запястьях и шее Гэри, но не придал им такого большого значения. После слов медсестры Харт задумался, да так крепко, что не сразу заметил Мерлина, наконец вылезшего из своего угла. 

Мерлин плохо отнесся к идее Гарри подружиться с «этим молодым человеком». 

— Таких, как он — предостаточно. Вполне мог просечь, что тебе нужна компания. Когда башка не варит, такие, как мы, часто совершают глупости и отдают всё проходимцам. Откуда ты знаешь, что он не такой, как они? Я видел его. Он шпана, Гарри!

— Рокси знает его. Я не верю, что она могла связаться с подобным человеком.

Своего мнения Мерлин так и не поменял, а Гарри, не желая ссориться с другом, не настаивал на продолжении спора. Достав шахматную доску, они играли партию за партией всё утро. Харт часто поглядывал на часы, чем очень раздражал Мерлина, но, в конце концов, тот отчаялся и просто перестал обращать на это внимание, опасаясь снова проиграть.

Эггзи так и не появился. Он "вышел" через три дня под залог. Сумма была полностью внесена Гарри. Мерлин, узнав, что это Рокси поставила Харта в известность о случившемся, отказывался с ней разговаривать. Вначале, увидев Эггзи на пороге своей комнаты в тот же день, Гарри и сам начал жалеть о содеянном, но тот так виновато улыбнулся, что Харт не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.

— Простите меня. Обещаю, отдам всё, как только отдам долги и достану денег матери. И так, блин, неловко вышло.

— А твой отец? Мне не нужны деньги, Гэри. Я давно не тратил такие суммы, так что не отнимай у меня этого удовольствия. Присядь, не путайся под ногами!

Гэри уселся на стул и с любопытством оглядел комнату. Увиденным он явно был не особенно-то и доволен, однако стыд, наверно, ещё имевший место, не дал ему съязвить об этом. Вопрос об отце заставил Анвина первый раз за долгое время подумать, прежде, чем ответить.

— Отец недавно погиб. Хотел помочь другу. И погиб. Я, собственно, не видел его давно. Папа постоянно работал, а потом заболел и... Мама не хотела, чтобы я видел его таким. Кстати, папа тоже жил здесь. И познакомился с папой Рокси тоже здесь. Вот такая у нас, блин, компания.

Гарри медленно поднял голову, прервав чтение. Гэри испуганно поднялся, увидев, что Харт стал белым, как лист бумаги. 

— Как... Как звали твоего папу, Эггзи?

— Ли. Ли Анвин. Что, Вы его знали?

Смех на секунду наполнил уши Харта. Потом наступила полная тишина. Он просто смотрел на Эггзи, не знавшего, звать ему на помощь или просто не двигаться. Гарри моргнул через минуту, когда в глазах начало жечь. Как же Эггзи был похож на Ли... Конечно, как он мог забыть его фамилию? Лекарства съедали мозг. Осознав это в который раз, Харт почувствовал страх. 

— Да. Твой папа был хорошим человеком. Он помогал мне не помереть здесь от скуки. Да и от всего остального заодно...

Эггзи выдохнул и, снова оглядевшись, тихо произнёс:

— Тогда почему бы мне тоже не попробовать?


	2. Хреновая вечеринка

_Моменты абсолютной ясности накатывали на меня несколько раз в жизни, на несколько секунд._  
Всё заглушает тишина, и я не думаю, я чувствую. И всё кажется таким настоящим, и мир кажется таким юным,   
словно всё на свете наконец пришло в порядок...  
Эти мгновения невозможно удержать, и я цепляюсь за них, но они ускользают...   
Только на этом и держится вся моя жизнь. Эти мгновения возвращают меня в настоящее, и я понимаю, что всё идёт именно так, как и должно.   
**\- A Single Man/Одинокий мужчина (2009)**

 

Мерлин и Гэри долго смотрели друг на друга прежде чем Эггзи сдался и показал свои документы, с трудом отыскав их в карманах куртки. Внимательно рассмотрев паспорт и права, Мерлин вернул их владельцу и, наконец, соизволил представиться и обменяться рукопожатиями. Последнее произошло против его воли: Эггзи был весьма настойчивым молодым человеком.

— Это было обязательно? — Осторожно спросил слегка шокированный Гарри, глядя на более-менее успокоившегося друга, когда Гэри отошел, чтобы поговорить с Рокси по телефону.

— Я не доверяю здешней охране, — коротко ответил Мерлин, как-то странно улыбаясь. Он постепенно становился привычным собой, снова выходя в свет одетым в безукоризненно чистый свитер и белую рубашку. В моменты депрессии всё это сменялось на старый халат, а медсёстры отчаивались заставить капризного пациента побриться.

После долгих споров с сестрой Кэтлин, в которых Гарри и Мерлин предусмотрительно не участвовали, Эггзи добился права отправиться на прогулку в лес вместе с Хартом. Мерлин, не колеблясь, отказался, сославшись на лёгкое головокружение, которого у него отродясь не было. 

Погода, несмотря на позднюю осень, была замечательная. Лесной ковер «дышал» свежим прохладным ветром, танцующим между гладких стволов осин и клёнов. Постепенно, по мере приближения к любимой поляне Гарри, листва менялась на хвою: плотное кольцо сосен сужалось, тропинка начинала петлять. Ветер здесь не был таким проворным, словно робел перед стройными и вечно зелёными старожилами леса.

Всё время пути Гэри говорил без умолку. Иногда Харт забывался, дремал, убаюканный весёлой болтовнёй с акцентом Южного Лондона. Анвин катил коляску быстро, иногда в шутку отпуская ручки на ровных участках, чем чертовски пугал и, признаться, веселил своего спутника. Гарри боялся, что снова упадет. Но Эггзи не отставал, весело обгоняя и подначивая мрачного джентльмена со смешными очками. Лучи остывшего после жаркого лета солнца весело прыгало по прикрытым пледом коленям Гарри, через секунду оказываясь на его лице, а затем на козырьке кепки Эггзи. 

Несмотря на внешнюю бестолковость, в какие-то моменты в новом знакомом Харта просыпалась совершенно неподходящая ему ответственность. Расстелив плед Гарри на траве, Гэри внезапно резво подхватил Гарри на руки, помогая ему пересесть. 

— Это плохая идея, Эггзи. 

— У меня таких навалом, мистер Харт. Привыкайте.

Эггзи было абсолютно наплевать на «старческий маразм» Гарри, и он точно не стеснялся говорить об этом. Он никогда не замолкал, и Харт понял, что к этому привыкаешь быстрее, чем к смерти вокруг себя. Почувствовав под собой землю, он задрал голову высоко-высоко, вглядываясь в серое небо. Сквозь рваные раны облаков Гарри едва видел голубое небо. Ему казалось, что ещё немного — и эта акварельная голубизна выльется наружу, скрыв под собой ненавистные грязные ошмётки, предвещавшие скорый дождь. В этих местах, несмотря на жутко жизнерадостную рекламу в газетах, ливни были частым явлением даже в самые горячие июльские дни. 

— Смотрите-ка, что я нашел... Блин, странно, Вы это сюда засунули? И не я, — на вид весьма сосредоточенный Эггзи выудил из сумки под коляской несколько свертков и серебряную флягу. Гарри узнал в ней свою старую охотничью флягу, с которой не расставался до недавнего времени, пока ему не запретили алкоголь. После этого она лежала на каминной полке, покрываясь толстым слоем пыли.

— И какие ещё вещи ты стащил у меня, проходимец? — Хохотнул Гарри, с удовольствием делая глоток. Шотландский виски. Нет, такого у них в этой дыре никогда не водилось. Что бы сказал Мерлин, увидев всё это безобразие? «Я же был прав!»

Но его здесь не было.

— Разве что немного огоньку позаимствовал. Не смотрите на меня так, спички кончились. В конце концов, для Вашего же блага, — продемонстрировав старинную зажигалку, о существовании которой позабыл даже сам Харт, Эггзи закурил, отдал ему сигарету и занял себя тем, что стал небрежно освобождать сэндвичи от фольги и пакетов.

Гарри медленно лёг на спину, не в силах оторвать взгляд от неба. Он будет скучать по нему в ноябре, когда на улице будет совсем грязно и мокро, а веранду для него закроют до последних чисел февраля. Перспектива провести конец осени и всю зиму в окружении живых мертвецов совсем не радовала. Запах смерти становился всё ощутимее. Боль почти не отступала. Она тоже была здесь, на поляне, лежала, слившись с Хартом в единое целое, но тот и подумать не мог показать свою слабость. Гэри не давал ему никаких шансов. Если не принять лекарства сейчас, то боль не отпустит до завтрашнего утра. Ночью к ней присоединятся судороги и бессонница. Никакие обезболивающие не смогут даже ослабить объятья болезни, ставшей постоянной спутницей Гарри и его единственным напоминанием о том, что он ещё на этой земле.

— Так и будем сидеть? Хреновая вечеринка, — Эггзи сказал это с набитым ртом, поэтому Харт разобрал только последнее слово, из-за чего смешно поднял брови. Анвин покопался в куртке и достал переносные колонки вместе с телефоном. Куда только у этой молодёжи всё умещается? Пару раз ругнувшись — тихо, видимо, чтобы не смущать Гарри — Анвин нетерпеливо нажал на кнопку, и поляна сразу наполнилась множеством звуков, стремительно сменяющих друг друга.

— Оставьте, оставьте эту, — Гарри вдруг прервал изыскания юноши, расслышав среди всей попсово-уличной какофонии знакомую мелодию. Эггзи удивлённо остановился. Харт удовлетворённо откусил кусок от своего сэндвича. — А что Вы думали, молодой человек — только Вы разбираетесь, что круто, а что нет? 

Эггзи рассмеялся и подсел поближе к Харту, принимаясь за второй бутерброд. Он даже не знал, как в его плейлист могла затесаться подобная сопливая баллада, но с удивлением наблюдал за тем, как на бледных худых щеках Гарри появляется румянец. Возможно, всё это из-за алкоголя, но Эггзи не мог оторвать взгляда от этого вечно недовольного инвалида. Карикатурно смешной в своей шляпе, нелепых очках и старом пальто, он словно помолодел лет на десять. В нем появились проблески жизни. Анвин никогда не мог представить, как она выглядит, но сейчас даже почувствовал её дыхание. Заметив, что Гарри смотрит вверх, Эггзи сам посмотрел туда же и открыл рот от удивления. Облака отступили за вершины сосен, обнажив настоящее небо — такое яркое, словно только что нарисованное. Как же давно Гэри не видел его. Для него существовали лишь земля и вся та мерзость, свойственная ей. Но там, наверху, там всё было иначе.

— Спасибо, мистер Харт, — тихо сказал Эггзи.

— Это Вам спасибо, — ответил Гарри.

Недолго думая, Эггзи осторожно лёг рядом, плечом к плечу с Гарри, сбивчиво подпевавшим тихо теряющейся где-то высоко песне с предельно простыми словами. Харт ошибся — он не знал этой песни, слышал в первый раз, но больше не мог выкинуть её из головы. Теперь эта песня принадлежала только им. Как и эта поляна, это небо, эта почти истлевшая от холода трава. Здесь и сейчас. В первый раз — и Гарри нисколько не жалел, помня, что он же может оказаться и последним. Когда ещё его существование было настолько спокойным? Харт медленно повернул голову к Гэри. Тот лежал тихо, закрыв глаза и склонив голову на плечо мужчины рядом. Сущее безумие, но Гарри понял, что то, что он видел, было самым прекрасным зрелищем за всю его бесполезную и полную дождей жизнь. 

Долго ещё Гарри Харт мог лежать и смотреть на мирно дремавшего мальчика с синяками и собачьей жизнью, если бы не оглушительный удар грома. Эггзи подскочил, как ужаленный и тут же, ещё не до конца проснувшись, подхватил смеющегося Гарри под руки, торопливо усаживая того в кресло. Дождь не заставил себя ждать, обрушившись ледяными слезами на двоих, нёсшихся со всех ног по направлению к белевшим вдалеке домикам. Правда, бежал только Эггзи, проклинавший погоду и гнавший коляску вперёд так быстро, как только позволяли внезапно появляющиеся ямки и камни.

— Держитесь, мать вашу.

— Ставлю пятьдесят фунтов на то, что не успеете к пяти.

Кто его за язык потянул?!

— Чаю захотелось? Поднимаю до ста. И я говорю — лучше держитесь, — прокричал сквозь водную завесу Гэри, выехав на невесть откуда взявшийся небольшой холм. Тут Харт понял, что виски был лишним. Чёрт, плевать на алкоголь! Эггзи не пил так много, как он!

— Не смейте, молодой человек! Стоп! СТОП! — крикнул Гарри, невольно захлёбываясь дождевой водой и страхом, завладевшим им полностью. Но было слишком поздно.

— Ну нет уж, — азартно облизнулся Эггзи и, поставив ногу на перекладину, пустил коляску вниз, заорав нечто неприличное, отчего бледность Харта сменилась на жгучий красный. Дыхание перехватило, а руки сжали подлокотники кресла так, что они затрещали. Скорость была дикой, и Гарри мог только молиться — чем только чёрт не шутит — чтобы им под колёса не попался очередной камень. Но грёбаная коляска словно по волшебству летела вперёд, уже давно преодолев спуск и теперь прокладывая путь через опустевший сад, прямо навстречу проклятым розовым кустам. Возможно, эта история кончилась бы весьма плачевно, если бы не тормоза. Как Гарри мог забыть про единственную полезную часть ненавистной ему коляски!

Вжав кнопку со всеми оставшимися у него силами, Харт отключился.


	3. Один на миллион

Первым словом, вырвавшимся из уст Гарри, когда он очнулся, было имя человека, едва его не убившего. В это время Анвин сидел в кабинете главного врача, делая вид, что ничего не помнит. Данная уловка была недалека от истинного положения вещей: Эггзи здорово приложился о землю лбом, совершив перед этим невероятный кульбит через кресло-коляску Харта. Единственное, что он мог воспроизвести чётко — это последние слова Гарри, просившие остановиться.  
Гэри никогда не останавливался. Это было в его правилах — доводить начатое до конца. Но ранее это никогда не причиняло вреда кому-то, кто был ему дорог. Анвин чувствовал, что и этот человек, который был прикован к инвалидному креслу и которому осталось чуть больше полугода, ему, Эггзи, уж точно небезразличен. Он почти не слушал причитаний нависшего над ним доктора, лишь думал, как такое возможно, что совершенно незнакомый человек вызывал в нём такие чувства, открытые раньше лишь для матери и сестры? 

Я не мог убить его. Я бы не сделал такого с ним, просто не смог бы. Какой мне смысл? Но зачем я тогда спустил его вниз? Эггзи, ты дурак, грёбаный идиот, постоянно ищущий на задницу приключений. Не смей оправдываться. Не смей. Ты просто не думал. Как обычно, совершенно не задумывался о последствиях. Где твоя ответственность, Эггзи?

Внутренний Гэри Анвин имел до невозможности противный голос и незримо присутствовал при каждом таком происшествии, припоминая прошлые косяки и обвиняя в новых. Сейчас он особенно буйствовал и у Эггзи реального просто не было аргументов, чтобы заткнуть его, потому что Второй Гэри был прав. «Ваше счастье, если мистер Харт не подаст на Вас в суд. Надеюсь, что больше мы с Вами не встретимся, мистер Анвин. Прошу Вас держаться подальше от этого места. Вы представляете опасность, Вы это понимаете?» — распинался доктор Кинг, ходя взад-вперёд по кабинету перед его носом. Эггзи привык молчать, когда ему читали нотации. Он бы промолчал, согласился и ушёл бы, подгоняемый голосом Второго Гэри в своей голове, если бы в кабинет не ворвалась Кэтлин, громко хлопнув дверью. Доктор Кинг и Анвин обернулись одновременно. Медсестра застыла в нерешительности. Эггзи сразу понял, что является её причиной и торопливо поднялся, сбивчиво извиняясь.

— Доктор, это касается молодого человека.

Юноша обернулся и встретился взглядом с уничтожающим взглядом главврача. Но тот ничего не сказал ему, лишь попросил продолжить Кэтлин и... Задержаться Эггзи. Но не надолго. Ведь он обещал, что покинет хоспис и больше не покажется здесь, памятуя о доброте доктора Кинга и всего персонала, а также мисс Рокси, поручившейся за него по телефону. 

Мистер Харт требует к себе Эггзи, то есть мистера Анвина. Он принял обезболивающее, говорит, что сам виноват в случившемся и берёт ответственность на себя. На уговоры принять снотворное отвечает отказом. Условия? Присутствие Гэри Анвина.

Эггзи с тревогой наблюдал за тем, как зеленеет лицо доктора. Анвин прекрасно знал, что творится в подобных заведениях. Чтобы не говорили врачи и владельцы, с пациентами уж точно не всегда обращаются так, как с мистером Хартом. А может, всё дело в том, что Гэри всё ещё стоит на пороге? Чтобы не думал сейчас доктор Кинг, он не мог игнорировать просьбу пациента.

Гэри шёл по уже знакомому ему коридору. Пациенты, взбудораженные происшествием, не сводили с него глаз. Заметив Мерлина, Анвин почти незаметно кивнул ему. Друг Гарри не ответил ничем — только снова опустил взгляд в свою газету. Эггзи видел, как дрожат у него губы. Второй Гэри, затихший ненадолго, только усмехнулся. А чего ты ожидал?

***

Харт лежал на постели и смотрел на дверь. Вскоре он услышал шаги. За время пребывания здесь Гарри ещё лучше отточил своё умение «видеть ушами». Он умел распознавать не только обладателя шага, но и его настроение, и даже намерения. В таком состоянии, близком к очередному припадку, его «видение» обострялось ещё сильнее. Услышав виноватого Гэри и взволнованную Кэтлин, Гарри облегченно вздохнул. Он был прав. Честер никогда бы не пошел против его воли. 

Оставь нас, Кэтлин. Да, я приму снотворное. Эггзи поможет мне. Да, я настаиваю. Спасибо. 

Убедившись, что Кэт ушла, Гарри перевел взгляд на Эггзи, жмущегося к комоду рядом с дверью. Харт с минуту просто смотрел на него. Очки разлетелись к чертям, поэтому парнишка был похож на бледный рисунок акварелью. Подозвав Эггзи к себе, Гарри попросил помочь ему сесть прямо. Он не мог позволить себе лежать, разговаривая с посетителем. Джентльмен всегда остаётся джентльменом — даже когда не чувствует собственных ног и хочет умереть. У Эггзи отлично получалось. В его движениях не было излишней осторожности или медлительности. Они были быстрыми и сильными, будто Анвин понимал, что любая потребность в помощи для Гарри просто омерзительна. 

— Вы не успели.

— Простите? — Заинтересованно произнёс Гэри, непонимающе уставившись на этого необыкновенного человека с лицом какого-то мертвенного синеватого оттенка и осипшим голосом. 

— Когда мы приехали, на часах было пять и три. С Вас сто фунтов, молодой человек, — Харт ответил скрипучим смехом и мельком взглянул на капельницу. Как же ему иногда хотелось вскочить и просто переломить стойку пополам. Гэри всеми силами пытался подавить смех, опустив голову на грудь, но у него, слава Богу, получалось из рук вон плохо.

— Я должен Вам куда больше, мистер Харт. Теперь я точно уверен, что обязан вернуть долг, — серьёзно сказал он, наконец справившись с собой. Ему стоило огромных усилий посмотреть на Гарри, но он сделал это. Мужчина казался ему сейчас абсолютно беззащитным. Капельница только добавляла картине безысходности. — Вы были очень добры ко мне, а я, блин, едва не угробил Вас к чертям собачьим. Мне очень жаль. Мне правда, правда, очень жаль.

— Всё так, мой мальчик. Ты очень провинился. И тебе придётся искупить свою вину, — строго произнёс Гарри, нахмурив брови. Эггзи кивнул, краснея до кончиков ушей. 

— Я понимаю, сэр.

— Высокий IQ, отличные оценки в школе, служба в морской пехоте. Но всё псу под хвост. Досье в полиции на имя Гэри Анвина просто поражает своими подробностями. Будьте добры уяснить, мой мальчик, что про джентльмена в газетах пишут три раза: когда он рождается, когда женится и когда умирает.

Не обращая внимания на шокированное лицо юноши, Гарри продолжил, сложив руки замком на своих коленях:

— Если ты готов учиться, то ты сможешь измениться. Манеры — лицо мужчины, Эггзи. Если ты хочешь отдать мне долг, то позволь мне рассказать тебе, что это значит.

— И часто Вы теряете очки?

— Достаточно.

Эггзи потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы решиться. Но впоследствии он вспоминал, что они были ему не нужна. Гэри Анвин был согласен на всё. Оставляя мистера Харта и желая ему спокойной ночи, он прекрасно знал, что вернётся сюда ещё много раз. У них большие планы, и Эггзи не был бы самим собой, если бы не дал им осуществиться. Ему было наплевать, откуда Харт столько знает о нём, потому что Анвин был уверен в том, что Гарри знает всё на свете, и ему нужен кто-то, кто будет рядом, чтобы любить его за это, чего бы это ни стоило.

***

Ночь была неспокойной. Гарри начал чувствовать боль сквозь темноту, не в силах проснуться, чтобы позвать Кэтлин или кого-нибудь ещё. Во сне его растягивали на колесе (судороги), били камнями и палками (люмбаго), сжимали голову в тисках (головные боли). Во рту не осталось ни капли влаги. Пустыня сменялась снежной бурей. Лишь под утро буря превратилась в летний тёплый дождь. Харт лежал на той самой поляне, абсолютно обнажённый. Он не чувствовал собственного тела. Над головой, готовой разлететься на множество кусочков, растекалось яркое голубое небо с белоснежными пушистыми облаками, в которые верхушками впивались возвышающиеся сосны, словно наконечники первобытных стрел. Боль превратилась в туман, тихо подбиравшийся к Гарри со всех сторон. Харт знал, что туман прислала сюда Болезнь, а она не отступит, пока добыча не окажется в её руках. Он был готов к кровавой трапезе — лишь бы небо оставалось таким же голубым. 

Эггзи пришёл в его сон из ниоткуда. Он что-то говорил, но Харт не слышал его. Тело снова начало чувствовать, отзываясь на прикосновения Гэри электрическими разрядами, заставлявшими кричать не от боли, а от удовольствия. Гарри разрывался на две части: одна умоляла Эггзи уйти, а другая требовала ещё и ещё. Ещё и ещё. Вот как человек сходит с ума — или, быть может, именно так он умирает?

Гарри так и не смог ответить на этот вопрос. Его заставили проснуться.

***

Загадочно-белая, без каких-либо опознавательных знаков коробка весила очень немного. Гарри подозрительно вертел её в руках уже около десяти минут, не решаясь открыть. Наверное, ему просто не нравились сюрпризы. Из голубой гостиной доносились звуки старого рояля: Рокси приехала навестить своих стариков и теперь развлекала Мерлина, пока Эггзи и Гарри сидели на веранде, наслаждаясь последними тёплыми деньками уходящего лета. Сегодня Анвин приехал рано, ещё до того, как первый обитатель хосписа открыл глаза. Неделю назад ему выписали пропуск на постоянной основе, хотя, по правде говоря, Эггзи уже придумал, как можно было обойтись и без него.

— Что это? — В сотый раз спросил Гарри, и Эггзи в сотый раз хитро подмигнул ему, отказываясь отвечать.

— Просто откройте. Я же не был таким упрямым.

— Врёшь. Ты вообще не хотел принимать мой подарок.

Харт был прав. Анвин исправно носил его наручные часы, но у юноши всё ещё не хватало духу даже внимательно рассмотреть их. Очередной урок — умение принимать подарки. Он чувствовал себя недостойным даже говорить с мистером Хартом, но расстраивать его у Эггзи и в мыслях не было. Заметив, как мгновенно погрустнел юноша, Гарри вздохнул и начал открывать презент, действительно ожидая обнаружить там всё, что угодно. Кроме ничего, конечно. Эггзи ещё не настолько проникся философией.

Пока Харт ворчливо справлялся с плёнкой и другими ухищрениями, Эггзи наблюдал за другими жителями «Зелёной долины», прогуливающимися по дорожкам взад-вперёд. Некоторые гуляли под руку со своими сиделками, кто-то грелся на лавочках, отложив кроссворд или старый альбом с фотографиями. Внимание Анвина привлёк старик как раз с таким альбомом. Дедуля долго перелистывал страницы, пока наконец не отложил державшееся на соплях хранилище воспоминаний подальше и не застыл, подставив морщинистое лицо солнечным лучам, широко улыбаясь. 

Гэри пытался вспомнить, когда последний раз держал в руках альбом. А был ли он у них вообще? Делали ли они фотографии? Боясь ответить «нет» даже самому себе, он повернулся к Харту и расхохотался: кажется, он превзошёл все ожидания Гарри.

— Очки. 

— На самом деле выбирала Рокс, я просто был рядом, чтобы... Контролировать ситуацию. Давайте, примерьте уже, чего кобениться-то.

— Я и не кобенюсь.

— Ну, вперёд!

Харт отвернулся к окну и неуверенно надел очки, с педантичным презрением избавившись от других, ещё более страшных, чем предыдущие. Подарок Эггзи сидел просто идеально, словно сам Гарри подбирал себе очки со всеми сопровождающими такое занятие замечаниями и претензиями. Благородная и простая чёрная оправа действительно шла ему, отрицать это было бы глупо. Да Гарри и не собирался этого делать.

— Это... Круто, Эггзи. Благодарю за заботу, — Гарри тепло улыбнулся отражавшемуся в стекле, сиявшему от радости Анвину и присмотрелся к Мерлину по ту сторону окна, пытаясь справиться с участившимся дыханием. Его друг сидел в кресле-качалке с закрытыми глазами, расслабленно вслушиваясь в игру Рокси. На лице Мерлина царило полное умиротворение. Он был доволен своей жизнью. 

И Гарри, кажется, тоже.

***

Гэри полюбил уроки мистера Харта. Ему нравилось, когда тот увлечённо объяснял разницу между столовыми приборами и чайниками, объяснял смысл этикета и тонкую грань между дозволенным и запрещённым. Эггзи нравились не столько лекции, порой слишком скучные даже для Гарри. Ему доставляло необыкновенное удовольствие наблюдать за преображением мистера Харта, забывавшего о лекарствах и тревожных беседах врачей за его спиной, превращавшегося в того живого и, порой, дерзкого человека, каким он очевидно был раньше. Гэри тоже слышал, что говорили доктора, но они с Гарри никогда это не обсуждали. Болтовня отнимает драгоценное время, предназначенное для споров, говорил Харт, и Эггзи охотно соглашался с ним. Они могли проводить часы напролёт за обсуждением самых разных вещей, о существовании которых Гэри даже не подозревал. Мистер Харт никогда не ленился объяснять снова и снова, и Эггзи чувствовал всё возрастающую ответственность за то, что бы его слова не пропали даром. Часто Анвин оставался до поздней ночи, помогая Кэтлин укладывать Гарри спать или даже принимать ванну, когда руки Харта медленно переставали его слушаться. Отшучиваться становилось все труднее и труднее, но Гэри продолжал смешить и смеяться сам. Это было единственным, что он мог сделать, и это раздражало. Поэтому он принял решение — верное и непоколебимое.

— У тебя нет медицинского образования, Эггзи, ты даже колледж не смог закончить из-за последнего...

— Блин, это не самое главное! Мама, это очень хорошее место. Я смогу скопить денег и увезти тебя и Сьюзи подальше от Дина и всего это дерьма так далеко, как это только возможно. Понимаешь?

Мишель всё ещё не могла поверить в то, что услышала. Её мальчик собирался наняться сиделкой к умирающему человеку?! Видит Бог, она ожидала чего угодно от своего сына, но это... Женщина не знала, радоваться ей или плакать. Вместо неё заплакала Сьюзи, и Мишель пришлось оставить Гэри одного наедине с холодной пастой и бормочущим телевизором.

Эггзи знал, что она боится. Боится каждую секунду. Даже если Дин был далеко и нахерачивался до потери памяти, даже если он просто не в состоянии был доползти до дома и поколотить её, Мишель Анвин не спала и просто ждала, когда это всё-таки случится. Когда-то раньше она плакала и устраивала истерики, но теперь у неё просто не было сил. Однако, даже её смирение не устраивало урода, с которым она жила, и которого Эггзи убил бы, если бы не мать. Что бы она ни говорила, он знал: появится другой и куда более ужасный вариант. Разве Дин был первым? Конечно же, нет.

Но теперь у Гэри Анвина был шанс. Шанс всё исправить. И он не собирался его упускать.


	4. О прекрасных принцессах и отважных рыцарях

_Who can say  
Where the road goes   
Where the day flows   
\- Only time   
And who can say   
If your love grows   
As your heart chose   
\- Only time _

**Enya - Only Time**

 

**_Четыре с половиной недели._ **

 

— Эггзи, а куда мы идем?

— Мы идем в гости к моему хорошему другу, Сьюзи. 

Крики в гостиной становились всё громче, к ним прибавился треск ломающейся мебели, глухие удары по стенам и звон разбитой вдребезги посуды. Сегодня Дин пришёл не один. Толпа его прихвостней не смогла пробраться в дом незамеченной: Эггзи увидел их из окна своей комнаты. Успев классически спрятаться у сестры в шкафу, он прекрасно слышал, как копаются в его вещах и бросают на пол форму, скидывают с полок награды. Но это ещё не было местью — основная программа ждала Анвина позже и в ней он участвовать не собирался. Памятуя вчерашний вечер, когда мать проболталась о том, что Дин замахнулся на Сьюзи, Эггзи понял, что надо бежать вместе с сестрёнкой. Он надеялся, что она ещё ничего не понимает и воспримет сборы и просьбу притаиться, как игру, но её внимательный взгляд говорил, что эта надежда была напрасной.

— Папа убьёт тебя, — тихо сказала Сьюзи, крепко обняв брата за шею. Он промолчал и крепко поцеловал малышку в щёку, затем помог девочке вылезти в окно и последовал за ней. За стеной всё смолкло, и Эггзи тихо опустил окно, умоляя Бога помочь ему и на этот раз. Внезапный писк защёлки как голос Рока — за запертой дверью в детскую раздались крики, и дерево жалобно затрещало под напором здоровых лбов, готовых разорвать на клочки любого, на кого покажут.

— Счастливо оставаться,— желчно прошептал Анвин, скрывшись за углом вместе со Сьюзи, доверительно крепко сжимавшей его ладонь. Её сумка была слишком тяжелой и больно била углами по ногам, но девочка даже не пискнула. Слившись с толпой, они ещё долго бежали от улицы к улице, стараясь не оглядываться и не разговаривать. Сьюзи, каким бы храбрым ребёнком не была, боялась Дина и его «больших друзей», но кроме волнений за сестру и мать, оставшуюся наедине с демоном во плоти, внутри Эггзи ничего не дрожало. «Я вернусь за тобой, мам»,— сказал он, обращаясь к возникшему у него в голове образу Мишель.

А потом подъехал автобус, ставший для брата и сестры Анвинов настоящим «Ночным Рыцарем».

***

— Новый вид лечения? — спокойно спросил Мерлин, кажется, нисколько не удивлённый появлению нового члена в их небольшом кружке. 

— Сьюзитерапия. Мне лично очень даже помогает. Как думаешь, можно запатентовать подобное? — подыграл ему Эггзи, нервно шатающийся туда-сюда по комнате. Изредка он отвлекался и со слабой улыбкой посматривал на всё ещё шокированную Рокси и свою сестру, приводивших в порядок единственную куклу, которую девочка успела прихватить с собой. Как всегда, пока его не было, случилось самое важное: к Харту приехал врач из клиники, откуда Гарри сбежал ещё в самом начале своего крестного пути. Опоздавшего Гэри не пустили, однако осунувшееся лицо Кэтрин и её рассеянность говорили о многом сами за себя. 

— Он ведёт себя иначе. Постоянно делает замечания, не желает разговаривать, словно хочет довести меня. Я не могу понять, что происходит, блин, сколько бы ни пытался! Иногда, когда он выходит из себя, то кидается очками, словно не хочет больше меня видеть. Мне должно быть насрать, но...

— Тебе никогда не было насрать, верно? 

Заметив, как Эггзи поражённо уставился на него, Мерлин усмехнулся и указал на диван напротив своего любимого кресла-качалки. Им было нужно поговорить, ведь человек в белой комнате совсем рядом был дорог им обоим, ведшим счёт мгновениям, проведённым рядом с ним. 

— Сядь, сядь наконец! Отлично. Ты же не хочешь бросить всё это?

Эггзи помотал взъерошенной головой и протёр красные от недосыпа глаза. 

— Я не имею права. 

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Гарри — единственный человек, который слышит меня. Я обязан ему свободой и силой, Мерлин, и это меньшее, что я могу дать взамен.

Мерлин не сдержал довольной улыбки. Господи, как этот парень был похож на своего отца в эти драгоценные минуты воодушевления, превращаясь в рыцаря и даже не замечая этого. Между этим Эггзи и Эггзи прошлым нет никаких различий — он просто поднял козырёк кепки, избавившись от тени на своём истинном лице. 

— Он попросит тебя уйти. Он не позволяет никому видеть себя настоящего, открывая драгоценную правду в других. 

— Я не соглашусь на это. 

— Даже если это будет его последняя просьба?

Эггзи слишком явно попытался притвориться глухим и снова обращтил свой взор на девочек на другом конце комнаты. Перед его глазами что-то мелькало слишком быстро, заставляя юношу зажмуриться и гнать прочь иные, ещё не нарисованные картины, эскизы которых вложил в свои слова Мерлин, и которые услужливо повторял Второй Эггзи. 

— Мне надо позвонить домой. 

— Постой.

Мерлин встал. У него дрожали колени, но он ещё мог ходить, когда хотел и не надеялся на дружеское плечо, которое всегда готова была подставить Роксана. Вместо этого бремени Мерлин лишь просил её не останавливаться, когда она находила его губы в сумраке комнаты отдыха или опускала голову ему на колени, отдыхая вместе с ним на бортике недавно открывшегося бассейна после упражнений. 

— Вот она, наша жизнь, здесь и сейчас. Она не будет лучше и слаще. Вам, живым, остаётся только одно — остаться с нами до конца, чтобы смириться с этим. Но вопрос в том — сможете ли?

Сьюзи рассмеялась и хлопала в ладоши, придумав очередную игру. Эггзи ушёл, не придумав, что ответить. Хотя может, это и не было вопросом.

***

Анвин повесил трубку и медленно съехал по гладкой стене туалета на местами недостаточно чистый для этого заведения пол. 

«Верни её! Верни и вернись сам, Эггзи, иначе он убьёт тебя!»

Горячий мобильник выскользнул из вспотевших рук и, громко ударившись об пол, отъехал к раковине, скрывшись в плесени и потёках. Эггзи медленно повернулся к стене боком и уткнулся лбом в ледяную плитку. 

«Эггзи, тебя найдут и...»

«Ему нужны блядские деньги. Я достаю ему блядские деньги!»

Эггзи буквально вдавливал свой гудящий как улей череп в стену, отчаянно впиваясь зубами в кожу на ладони. Стало тесно внутри и слёзы градом лились по щекам, словно река, обрушившая последнюю столетнюю дамбу на своем пути.

«Нет, ему нужен ты. Он убьёт меня, Эггзи... Я вызывала полицию... Эггзи! Эггзи, не клади трубку, Эггзи!»

Дин не убил бы её, как не убил бы Сьюзи и Эггзи. Без них Дин ничто, без пасынка он не мог существовать как кусок дерьма, но иного способа жить у него не имелось. Анвин плакал не из-за страха перед ним. Он никогда не боялся трусов. Он смеялся над ними. Поддавшись, Эггзи стал бы таким же. Но вместо того, чтобы смеяться над самим собой, на секунду допустившим такое, он почему-то рыдал, как баба, вжавшись в угол между стеной и унитазом. 

«Мне кажется, я не смогу... Я не смогу...»

Эггзи снова начал тереть глаза, но слёз и соплей от этого не меньше не стало. На душе должно было стать лучше — так говорила Рокс, и Анвин отдался ожиданию этого, уставившись в потолок. Его плечи поднимались и опускались. Лоб с ярко-красным пятном посередине взмок и легко скользил по кафелю, ставшему отталкивающе тёплым. Всё тело будто горит. Скорее, скорее к раковинам, сорвать чёртову футболку и ополоснуться, смыть с себя невидимую грязь и наконец решиться посмотреть самому себе в глаза, улыбнуться неудобно весёлому от рождения лицу и тихо сказать: 

— Я буду нужен тебе Гарри, чтобы ты не убил себя раньше срока. Это наше время. И я не дам ему кончиться так быстро.

Позже он узнал, что Гарри осталось четыре с половиной недели.

***

Вернувшись в гостиную, Гэри застал интересную картину. Но прежде, чем мы поймём причину яркого румянца на щеках нашего героя, стоит немного рассказать о его любимице, малышке Сьюзи, сразу покорившей своей радостной улыбкой не только жителей «Долины», но и их «надзирателей».

Сьюзи не была родной сестрой Эггзи и кровной дочерью Дину. По правде говоря, даже Гэри не знал о её отце ровным счётом ничего, так же, как и его мать. Из-за маленького возраста и по научению матери, Сьюзи считала своим отцом Дина, а тот, надо сказать, относился к ней за это куда лучше, чем к остальным членам семьи — то есть равнодушно. Надо сказать, Мишель была неплохой матерью, а Эггзи старался быть хорошим старшим братом. Сью души не чаяла в нём и всегда вилась вокруг Анвина, словно маленькая собачонка. Его спина представлялась ей идеальной защитой, а его руки и живот — лучшим холстом для рисования. Хотя Эггзи не особенно и сопротивлялся творческим порывам молодого таланта, пока в ход не пошли маркеры.

Особой забавой для Сью были чайные церемонии. Каждый раз она отправлялась в гости к очередной принцессе из своей небольшой компании игрушек и полностью погружалась в мир цветочной пыльцы, морской пены или зефирных облачков, в которые её фантазия умела превращать обычную колу или мамин лимонад. Со временем и Эггзи научился делать нечто подобное, если уж очень старался. Как правило, для таких визитов он доставал форменный мундир или свой берет, чтобы получить право полакомиться угощениями и поболтать с царственными особами. Даже в минуту опасности Сьюзи не забыла прихватить с собой любимый чайный сервиз из настоящего фарфора. 

По пути одна из чашечек раскололась, не выдержав давления книг и кроссовок. Обнаружив это, бедняжка принцесса была готова пуститься в путь по Стране Слёз, несмотря на уговоры феи Роксаны (старавшейся изо всех сил, честно-честно), но тут на ковровой дорожке из соседнего царства появился незнакомец на странной повозке. Принцесса Сью часто видела похожие на улицах, но эта выглядела куда симпатичнее, как и её пассажир, мгновенно расположивший принцессу к себе. Гость приблизился и учтиво поклонился, с улыбкой смотря на горюющую хозяйку.

— Никогда не видел такой красивой принцессы. Почему же она грустит? — сначала он внимательно посмотрел на фею, а потом, спохватившись, наконец представился.

— Рыцарь Галахад, значит... Принцессе Сьюзи очень приятно видеть Вас в своём королевстве, но, к сожалению, она не сможет принять Вас.

— Почему же? 

— Моя любимая чашка разбилась после урагана злой ведьмы из Большого Города.

Рыцарь выглядел расстроенным. Принцесса было испугалась, что он уедет прочь, но тут Галахад поднял взгляд на фею Роксану и Сью наконец заметила, насколько усталыми были его добрые и умные глаза. «Наверно он устал путешествовать», — рассудила принцесса, — «нет, ну почему она разбилась...»

— Вот как мы поступим, Ваше Высочество. Наша общая знакомая фея-крёстная Роксана слетает в гости к волшебнику Мерлину. Он обязательно починит твою чашку. Скажу по секрету, — тихо прошептал Гарри, нагнувшись к хихикающей Сьюзи,- когда-то он даже помогал драконам научиться летать и возить людей на своих чешуйчатых спинах.

— Правда?! — глаза девочки загорелись и она с готовностью всучила в руки Рокси чашку и два отвалившихся от неё кусочка. 

Фея вернулась не только с целёхонькой и отполированный до блеска чашкой, но и особым подарком от великого старого волшебника — его любимыми бисквитами, в которых рыцарь узнал часть своего подарка на очередной Месяц - традиционное поощрение за ещё несколько прожитых недель. Теперь Мерлину стоило позаботиться, чтобы его подарки были особенными. В свои четыре с половиной недели Галахад не хотел разгадывать очередное судоку.

Чай был налит, бисквиты разложены, гости приглашены и учтивы. Однако новый рыцарь, мгновенно посвящённый в должность личного рыцаря принцессы, не переставал её удивлять (и, заодно, фею-крестную, поделившуюся основной частью своего восторга, смешанного с шоком, с привычно невозмутимым волшебником). 

— Позвольте сделать Вам небольшое замечание, Ваше Высочество. В моей стране настоящие принцессы пьют чай совсем иначе.

— И каж же? — насторожено поинтересовалась Сьюзи, торопливо прожёвывая бисквит.

— Во-первых, они никогда не говорят, пока не прожуют, а во-вторых, при дворе и даже у себя дома во дворце они никогда не оставляют ложечку в своей чашке. 

Принцесса послушно отложила ложечку, не забыв проверить, так ли сделала её фея, уже заместившая к тому времени Эггзи, никак не могущего взять в толк, какого хрена только что прошедший облучение Гарри делает за столом с его сестрой. И, блин, выглядело это слишком мило, чтобы быть настоящим. 

— А вот и мой братик-рыцарь. Он отказался от короны. Говорит, что ему не нравятся камушки. 

— Носи сама свои камушки, — буркнул Эггзи, чувствуя, как горят его уши. — Мистер Харт, Вам нужно искупаться и пообедать.

— Не будьте занудой, рыцарь из рода Анвинов, не оскорбляйте фамильную честь. Будьте добры присоединится к нам и набраться мудрости. 

«А вот мне кажется, что ты с тем доктором явно чего-то не того набрался», — подумал про себя Эггзи и, скрепя сердце, уселся напротив Харта по-турецки, с ходу отправляя в рот целый бисквит. Рокси же потихоньку отправилась узнавать, где водятся волшебники (особенно лысые), напоследок отвесив горе-рыцарю лёгкий подзатыльник. 

— Нам ещё многому надо учиться, — вздохнул Гарри, чинно отпивая чаю.

— Можно померить очки? — спросила Сьюзи, сразу получая решительный, но мягкий отказ. 

А Эггзи вынужденно отвёл глаза, не в силах выдержать тяжёлый и такой реальный взгляд Гарри, даже в сказке не способного поверить в чудеса.


	5. Ты - моя безумная жизнь

_Познать жизнь можно только на ее границе со смертью._

**\- Энн Райс, "Интервью с вампиром"**

 

— Твоя сестра очень похожа на тебя, Эггзи.

Всегда надо с чего-то начинать. Гарри наблюдал за действиями Анвина, мало отличающимися друг от друга каждую ночь, чувствуя себя призраком, наблюдающим за своим бездыханным телом в месте, где таких синих и бесполезных, как он — десятки, если не сотни. Но, в отличие от медсестёр, за этими перекладываниями, уколами и мытьем у Эггзи билось сердце. Громче всего Харт слышал его, когда Анвин помогал ему лечь в постель. Громкие, полные жизни и ощущений удары, чёткие, как метроном — музыка молодых и здоровых. Она гипнотизировала Гарри, ловящего эти звуки всем своим слухом, влекла к тому, кто дышал жизнью глубоко и свободно. Но самым прекрасным в этих моментах для Харта был ответ его собственного сердца — ясный и чёткий, собравший в себе все силы и желания для того, чтобы снова сыграть свою мелодию в тон другой. 

— А у Вас была сестра? Если да, то какой она была? — ответил вопросом Эггзи, подойдя к постели со шприцом наперевес. Да-да, Гарри внезапно ярко представил Анвина с оружием в руках, что наверняка было нормальной картиной из жизни Эггзи за пределами этого места. Харт ещё раз повторил вопрос про себя, пытаясь прислушаться к своему голосу... 

Нет. Знал бы Анвин, как грязно играл с его сердцем и разумом.

— Наша семья не была образцом для подражания, — мягко отстранился Харт и откинул одеяло — но Эггзи резко накрыл его руку своей и склонился к его лицу, прищурившись. Гарри понял, что эта бесконечная партия в шахматы, где выигрыш не значит ничего, а проигрыш засчитан изначально, Анвину наконец надоела.

— Вы сами — как этот блядский рак, мистер Харт. Довольно с меня этой неизвестности. Я хочу помочь Вам, но не смогу этого сделать, если Вы сами этого не захотите.

— У тебя хорошо получается, Эггзи. Только никак не возьму в толк, почему ты задаёшь такие вопросы. Пожалуйста, сделай мне укол, я очень устал и... — Гарри попытался убрать руку, но Эггзи только сильнее сжал её и покачал головой. 

— Вы думаете, что уже мертвы. Очень и очень давно. Поэтому не хотите отвечать, мистер Харт? 

Раз! Игла вонзилась в височную долю. Гарри улыбнулся и покачал головой, но это не заставило Эггзи отступить. Его лицо стало ближе, Харт чертыхнулся про себя. Ни в коем случае нельзя отводить взгляд, нет, это просто невозможно — в глубине души Гарри был не в силах сопротивляться ни своим чувствам, ни этому бесстрашному юноше, который пробудил их в нём. 

— Мой ответ ничего не изменит. Сейчас это уже неважно, Эггзи.

Но нет, ничего не поменялось. Отчаянное желание узнать всё в младшем Анвине — такое же беспощадное, какое было в его отце. Харт улыбнулся чуть шире и закрыл глаза. Два! Вторая игла проткнула шею и начала двигаться вниз, к спинному мозгу. Жестокость молодости завораживала Гарри, и он наслаждался этим, внезапно схватывая руку Эггзи за запястье и сжимая её ледяными пальцами. Он почувствовал, как Анвин вздрогнул. Подушечками пальцев Харт слышал свою любимую мелодию и с наслаждением отдался боли. 

***

Эггзи любил Гарри Харта. Он любил его настолько безрассудно, что готов был бросить ненавистные шприцы и баночки в камин, во всеочищающий и всепоглощающий огонь и больше никогда не прикасаться ни к чему подобному. Он уважал его настолько сильно, что соврал бы и сделал вид, что не будет искать ключ к его одиночеству и ненависти к самому себе. Он верил в него настолько, что собственная жизнь казалась ему ничтожной и беспутной. Он был настолько безумен, что думал, что совершит чудо. 

— Я хочу знать о Вас всё, мистер Харт, потому что эта дрянь потихоньку отнимает Вас у меня каждую ночь. Когда Вы закрываете глаза, мне всё время кажется, что Вы делаете это в последний раз.

Эггзи не верил улыбке Гарри, но всё равно смотрел в его лицо неотрывно, как верный пес, готовый ко всему, что скажет его хозяин. Только Эггзи скорее чувствовал себя новорожденным котёнком — вокруг сплошной мрак, и хозяин кажется чем-то далеким и непонятным, но ты всё равно тычешься мордой ему в руки, потому что надеешься, что всё прояснится.

Надежда. Вопреки всеобщему убеждению, почему-то именно у человека, в которого втрескался Анвин, она умерла сразу и первой — от непродолжительной болезни Безысходности. 

— Ты играешь со мной, Эггзи. Пытаешься понять, как головоломку...

— Нет!

— Как она устроена, что ожидает тебя после следующего хода...

— Нет, блять, нет!

Три! Удар в сердце — короткий и точный. Гарри резко поднялся и схватил Анвина за горло, затем притянул к себе и в сердцах прошептал охреневшему Гэри на ухо, держась за его запястье:

— Тогда не делай мне ещё больнее, упрямый мальчишка! Уясни раз и навсегда, Эггзи, прошу тебя! Прекрати меня понимать, прими меня как данность, аксиому, с которой не спорят! Это мой главный урок — иногда для успеха тебе нужно совсем немного и то, что под рукой. Вселенная давно повернулась ко мне задницей, и мне никогда уже не попасть в круговорот настоящей жизни. Лишь немногим из таких как я улыбается удача придумать свою собственную, полную безумного непостоянства, и разделить её с кем-то ещё. Всё, чего я хочу, Эггзи, всё, что мне нужно, чтобы терпеть эту боль до конца и с достоинством принять её — это видеть Эггзи Анвина рядом с собой. Это подло по отношению к твоей юности, для которой не должно существовать смерти, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Ты и есть моя безумная жизнь. 

С такими словами Гарри из последних сил крепко обнял Эггзи и поцеловал его в раскрытые от удивления губы. В этот момент время для них остановилось.


	6. Связь

right> _Интерес к определенному человеку поневоле рождает убежденность, что он прекрасен._  
 **— La migliore offerta (2013)**

 

— Присаживайся. Не холодно, я проверял.

Рокси покачала головой, но послушно села рядом с Эггзи, прямо на ступеньки парадной лестницы. Вокруг них кокетничал золотой парчой необыкновенно солнечный октябрь, пели запоздавшие на юга птицы, выискивал что-то в опавшей листве охладевший к природе ветер. На улице никого кроме них не было, только дворник шуршал метлой где-то в глубине аллеи, по обе стороны которой стояли розовые кусты, крепко запахнутые в плотные белые мешки. Тут Рокси поняла, что Анвин смотрел именно на них. И ей совсем не понравились его глаза, точнее их выражение, доселе ей незнакомое и уж точно Эггзи не свойственное. 

— Спасибо, что позаботилась о Сьюзи... 

— Она чудесная девочка, хоть и очень любит спорить со старшими, совсем как один мой хороший знакомый, — заулыбалась Роксана и по-дружески потрепала Эггзи по щеке, отчего тот забавно сморщил нос и опустил голову вниз, на обтянутую старой футболкой грудь. «Эггзи такой же, как обычно, не бойся»,— думала Рокси, не сводя с него пристального взгляда, — «просто что-то беспокоит его. Вот почему он позвал меня сюда... И стоит тогда рассказать ему все здесь и сейчас?»

Как она и думала, Эггзи был сам не свой из-за какого-то чрезвычайного происшествия. Конечно, Анвин не мог описать ей прошлую ночь — он и сам толком не мог припомнить все, что случилось в спальне при молчаливом свидетельстве полуночных теней. Идея позвонить Рокси показалась ему ошибкой сразу же после того, как он ее осуществил. Какое-то время Анвин сидел, прислушиваясь к дыханию Гарри, а потом бесшумно покинул комнату, прихватив с собой сигареты и фляжку. Но до алкоголя парень не добрался — отчаяние кончилось с пачкой Мальборо и безупречно припарковавшейся подругой. 

— Рокс, я в дерьме, — заключил он, не в силах даже посмотреть на нее. Он ждал вопросов — но Роксана трепетно и искренне заинтересованно молчала, обратившись в лучшего слушателя на свете, внимающего любому слову. Это дало Эггзи немного, но все-таки достаточно смелости улыбнуться и заговорить уж точно иначе, чем он планировал.

— Ты знаешь, сейчас совсем не то время, чтобы думать о том, что скажут другие. Я и раньше никогда особо не задумывался. Ха... — Анвин подпер внезапно потяжелевшую голову рукой и зажмурился. — Вот черт, ни одна мысль в голову не лезет. 

— Перестань. Из любой ситуации есть три выхода. Успокойся и расскажи, как оно есть.

— Я втрескался в смертельно больного мужика, Рокс! Какие нахрен выходы?! — взорвался Эггзи и резко вскочил на ноги, стремительно зашагав прочь и тут же возвращаясь назад. Он не знал, куда деть руки — и поэтому со всей силы сунул их в карманы расстегнутой и смятой куртки, порезав костяшки пальцев о старую металлическую молнию.

— Блять... Я не знаю, как так, но я просто...

Тут он прервался — Рокси неожиданно прервала его громким смехом, перед этим облегченно выдохнув. Ох каким пунцовым стали уши несчастного Анвина!

— Ну что же... С _**этим**_ никогда не бывает просто, Гэри, и ты уж точно не знаешь, откуда _**оно**_ берется, — девушка подошла к Анвину и они обнялись, как давно не обнимались. Раньше она всегда держалась от него на расстоянии. Их дружба сама по себе была случайностью: случайная общая стажировка, общая нелюбовь к интригам других курсантов и чувство юмора сблизили их, а затем породили еще больше сходств. А сейчас... Рокси усмехнулась и потерлась щекой о плечо Эггзи. 

— У меня тоже есть новости. 

— Ух, класс! И какие же? - приободренный Эггзи слегка отстранился от Рокси и с нетерпением приподнял брови, полностью уверенный, что теперь его ничем не удивить.

— Мы с Мерлином решили пожениться.

***

Сюрпризы на этом не закончились.

— Вы должны вернуться не позже десяти утра завтрашнего дня, мистер Харт. Сегодня в шесть доктор Кинг лично позвонит Вам домой и узнает, как идут дела.

— Как скажите, Кэтлин. Спасибо за заботу. Идем, Эггзи? - Гарри обернулся. Анвин стоял у одного из дипломов Кинга, уставившись пустым взглядом в противоположную стену, но, услышав обращение к себе, мгновенно пришел в себя.

— Да... Идем. 

Эггзи с мастерством гонщика Формулы I выкатил кресло в коридор, где их ждала небольшая сумка, наполненная лекарствами доверху, и, безусловно, весьма взволнованные друзья.

— Гарри, возможно, не стоит... 

Харт усмехнулся на беспокойство Мерлина, только и всего. Попытки друга оставить его в этом поганом месте не увенчались успехом: Гарри твердо решил воспользоваться правом «двадцати четырех часов» и с готовностью подписывал документы, бойко подсовываемые ему Кэтлин. Та, кажется, совершенно не беспокоилась. Надо сказать, Кэт оставалась единственной медсестрой из всего остального персонала хосписа, доверявшей Эггзи также, как и любому другому медбрату. Наметанный глаз и чутье не обманывало ее. Сначала, конечно, их мысли с Мерлином об Эггзи как аферисте имели место быть, причем место значительное, но затем развеялись. Даже невооруженным взглядом можно было заметить большую разницу между шалопаем в странных кроссовках и серьезным юношей, каждый день менявшим футболки перед тем, как попасться на глаза своему подопечному.

Новость о предстоящей свадьбе, кажется, совершенно не удивила Харта. Наоборот, он выслушал ее спокойно. Посторонние часто списывали его спокойствие на равнодушие и черствость, но Эггзи-то знал, что Гарри никогда бы не подумал о Мерлине или Рокси чего-то плохого. Просто... В том-то и дело, мысли Харта, несмотря на ночь откровений, по-прежнему оставались для Эггзи загадкой. «Наверно, так тому и быть», — заключил юноша, следуя просьбе Харта не задаваться лишними вопросами. 

— Я очень рад за тебя. Наконец-то нашелся хоть кто-то, кто сможет выдержать твой совсем не сказочный характер, - хохотнул Гарри и протянул Мерлину руку. Тот горячо пожал ее, смотря на Харта во все глаза, словно пытаясь увидеть подвох. Но такового не было. — Когда свадьба?

— Мы решили не откладывать дело в долгий ящик, так что... В эти выходные, милости просим. Надеюсь, Гарри, ты не откажешься быть шафером, — Эггзи с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как Рокси мило краснела после того, Мерлин взял ее за руку крепко и уверенно, как человек, который знает как и от чего защитить тех, кто ему не безразличен. 

— Для тебя и твоего очаровательного ангела-хранителя — все, что угодно. Ну и придержите место подружки невесты для одного нашего общего знакомого. Обещаю, что верну его полностью готовым к своим служебным обязанностям.

Все, кроме Гарри, засмеялись.

***

Гэри давно не гонял так быстро. Машина — такую Эггзи бы точно не смог позволить себе в «реальной жизни» — неслась на пределе допустимого, обгоняя неторопливые минивэны, чопорные такси и неряшливые юркие легковушки. Лондон встретил их отсутствием солнца и пронзительными звуками никогда не засыпающего города, жизнь в жилах которого даже в самые страшные минуты никогда не останавливалась — как и Анвин на светофорах.

— Время поджимает, Эггзи!

— Блин, у нас что, еще и расписание? 

— Именно.

— Ну ты и чокнутый, Гарри Харт, - кричал Эггзи в ответ уже охрипшему от долгих разговоров и веселых подначиваний джентльмену с причудами, ловко уходя от столкновения с каким-то старым фургончиком, хозяин которого явно не был доволен такой игрой в догонялки.

Первая остановка была сделана резко и едва не стоила бокового зеркала. Эггзи с любопытством рассмотрел витрину ателье, на вид роскошного и уж точно такого, куда таким парням как Анвин проход заказан. Собственно, как и инвалидам. Отсутствие пандуса, однако, совсем не помешало Гарри появиться во всей красе перед временным и крайне пораженным хозяином всего этого костюмного рая, обставленного как первоклассная чайная гостиная или какой-нибудь элитный клуб для пожилых политиков, любящих проводить выходные с чашечкой чая и в полной тишине. По правде говоря, как таковых, костюмов здесь было представлено маловато — скорее всевозможных аксессуаров. Эггзи невольно почувствовал себя также, как в детстве, в магазине диковинных игрушек. 

Седой старичок совершенно непримечательного вида чуть ли не наружу выбежал, бросив какие-то бумаги за прилавком, едва он только заметил Гарри, который, как понял Анвин, не появлялся здесь добрых два-три года, не меньше.

— Дела идут неплохо?

— Могло быть и лучше, сэр, но убытков мы не терпим уже считайте... Секундочку... С прошлого квартала. Но как Вы, как?..

— Номер два. Почему она закрыта? - неожиданно прервал разговор двух портных Эггзи, пару раз подергав за ручку одной из примерочных. Обернувшись, он удивился перемене во взгляде старика — внезапно тот стал казаться враждебным или, скорее, напуганным. Но Харт только еще более любезно уверил, что чувствует себя великолепно. Затем, подъехав к Гэри, он отвел его ладонь от двери.

— Всему свое время. А этому уж точно не сегодня срок.

— Ты травку мою случайно не брал?

Старый портной за прилавком кашлянул, а Гарри едва сдержал смешок. 

— Нам нужен костюм. Думаю, Эггзи, тебе никогда не шили костюм на заказ, верно? Пора бы исправить это досадное недоразумение. Мы почти закончили, так что будь терпелив и... Не дергайся, когда я буду снимать мерки, - произнес Харт особенно, так, что у Анвина мурашки по спине побежали, превращаясь в странные вибрации в основании шеи. Даже находясь ниже, будучи слабее физически, Гарри имел над ним особую власть, выражающуюся во всем, даже в слабости и абсолютном бездействии.

— Мне помочь Вам, сэр?

— Нет, Чарли. Мы справимся сами. Только прошу, принеси мои вещи из сейфа наверху. Теперь мне туда не так-то и легко добираться.

— Будет сделано, сэр. Зовите меня, как что-нибудь понадобиться

— Сейф, Чарли. 

Перед тем, как зайти в открытую примерочную, Гэри не удержался и снова оглянулся на ту, запертую. Что-то внутри подсказывало ему, что за ней скрываются ответы на все его вопросы, также запертые на замки и засовы, чтобы никто не смог заставить их снова завладеть разумом Эггзи, который и без того претерпевал нелегкие времена.

***

— Разденься до нижнего белья и встань в центр, так, чтобы я мог достать, - негромко, словно боясь, что их подслушивают, прошептал Гарри, снимая пиджак и вешая его на подлокотник своего кресла-коляски. В желтом свете старинных ламп он смотрелся естественнее, чем за пределами этой небольшой комнатки, мгновенно запоминавшей любые звуки и запахи. Сперва Гэри почувствовал аромат мыла, затем парфюма — странно, не помнил он, чтобы Харт им пользовался — завершал декаду обоняния набор ароматов дерева и скрип половиц под ногами. 

Гарри работал осторожно, словно обслуживал английского принца. Эггзи держался ровно, не опуская подбородка, как учили в пехоте, но видел все благодаря зеркалу, чистому настолько, что отражение казалось лишь следующей комнатой, до которой оставался лишь один маленький шаг. Но Анвин боялся даже чихнуть, с восхищением прислушиваясь даже к самому мимолетному прикосновению Харта, который, казалось, ушел с головой в свой собственный мир. Комната постепенно наполнялась горячим дыханием, хотя Гэри готов был поклясться, что испарина на его лбу появилась отнюдь не из-за этого. «Ты прекрасно видишь, что происходит. О, ты видишь куда больше, чем я. Неужели ты действительно портной?!», - вчерашний вечер всплыл перед глазами куда ярче, чем утром и Эггзи внезапно резко отшатнулся от Гарри в сторону, совсем не желая этого. Вжавшись спиной в стену, Анвин уставился на невозмутимого Харта, однако, грозящего стать недовольным. 

— Черт... Извини.

— Что-то не так?

— Вчера... То, что вчера случилось, я, блин, я до сих пор поверить не могу, что... Я больше не могу делать вид, что все понимаю. 

Гарри побагровел, чем изрядно испугал Эггзи, но даже не дал юноше приблизиться к себе, выставив руку с сантиметром вперед, и отъехав к двери. 

— Вернись на место и встань на колени.

— Что?!

— Делай, что говорят. 

— Блять, да я только этим и занимаюсь!

— Вернись на место. Сейчас же. Пожалуйста. Неужели так трудно выполнить то, что я прошу?

Нет. Конечно нет. Эггзи послушно встает на колени, невольно вспоминая картинки из журналов Дина с девками, шеи которых опоясывали ремнями или ошейниками, словно агрессивных сук. Что если Гарри видит в нем нечто подобное? Или же просто пса, взятого с улицу и прирученного до такой степени, что он готов ждать своего хозяина даже тогда, когда тот уже не сможет вернуться? Анвин с замиранием сердца подождал, пока Харт окажется рядом, чтобы дотянуться до его губ и отрезвить себя поцелуем, который продлился долго... слишком долго, чтобы не выдавать мыслей Эггзи, которых боялся он сам.

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир, - прошептал Гарри, прежде чем запереть дверь на ключ.

***

Все утро после снятия мерок они провели в прогулках по Лондону, бросив машину напротив ателье («О ней позаботятся»). В конце очередного рассказа об истории случайной городской улочки или кирпичного здания с разбитыми окнами — хотя Эггзи теперь практически не верил в случайности — Харт всегда добавлял, что знать свою историю — это святая обязанность любого джентльмена, ведь это может выручить в любых жизненных обстоятельствах. Как правило потом следовал рассказ из жизни каких-то приятелей Гарри, имен которых Анвин не запомнил, настолько они не были примечательными. 

В Лондоне Гарри ориентировался как рыба в воде. Постепенно у Эггзи складывалось впечатление, что не он везет Харта — сам Гарри ведет его за руку и Анвин едва поспевает за его мыслями и плавным шагом, настолько выверенным, что он никогда не покажется быстрым, хоть за ним и трудно успеть. Напоминания, поставленные на мобильник, разрушали эту иллюзию безжалостными заметками о времени принятия лекарств. Харт отказывался примерно от половины, даже от обезболивающих. Как-то раз он обмолвился, что во время боли обостряется не только Болезнь, но и обычные чувства и ощущения от окружающего мира. 

Добравшись до Гайд-парка, Эггзи уже было хотел предложить передохнуть, но Гарри настоял на продолжении прогулки. Анвину пришлось слиться с толпой, наслаждающейся воскресным отдыхом. Харт стал молчаливым. Изредка он посматривал по сторонам и даже назад, но в основное время до прибытия на второй пункт назначения был суров и молчалив. 

Магазин часов особо Эгзи не впечатлил, за исключением высоты лестницы, на которую им с Гарри еще только предстояло забраться. 

— Ты уже подарил мне одни.

— Тебе нужны собственные. Считай, что те были для тренировки.

Облизав губы, Анвин как-то вяло пожал плечами, без излишней охоты настраиваясь на борьбу с острыми ступеньками, но через минуту отвлекся на куда более любопытный объект, стоявший с небольшой корзинкой буквально в двух метрах от входа в магазин.

— Смотри, щенят продают.

— Прости?

— Щенки, Гарри. Девочка продает щенков. Ну-ка...

— Эггзи, у нас план, ты помнишь?

— Знаю я твои планы, извращенец, - процедил сквозь зубы Эггзи настолько громко, чтобы его услышал Харт. Последний на провокацию не поддался, а когда они подъехали ближе к девочке и ее щенкам, Гарри сделал вид, что его отвлекла боль в пояснице. — Кто тут у тебя? Бульдоги?

— Неа. Мопсы. Хотите одного? Недорого. Марта постаралась — дома их еще четверо. 

— Мопсы... - протянул недовольно Эггзи, собираясь уже развернуться и погнать к чертовому магазину, но тут в разговор включился Харт.

***

Мопс забегает внутрь и настороженно обнюхивает ножки шкафа для пальто и комода для обуви. Покрутившись на коврике, он тявкает, одобряя, и топает дальше, виляя хвостом и мотая круглой головой из стороны в сторону, будто бы решая, с какой же комнаты начать изучение нового места. 

Новое оно не только для очаровательного щенка (мопс, но не бульдог) с очень непростым характером. Зайдя в дом, Эггзи останавливается прямо на пороге с сумкой в одной руке и пакетом собачьего корма в другой. Словно мальчишка, он приоткрывает рот и в восхищении осматривается, не обращая внимание на слой пыли и белые чехлы, свисающие почти до пола. 

Оставив сумку, Гэри возвращается за Гарри и вскоре они уже оказываются в гостиной, которую сам Харт называет проходной комнатой. Мопс выбегает из смежного коридорчика и начинает нарезать круги вокруг коляски, пока его новый хозяин достает из сумки аппарат для измерения давления.

— Джей Би здесь нравится.

— А тебе?

Этот вопрос заставляет Анвина покраснеть и призадуматься. Наконец он отвечает, между тем надевая «рукав» на руку Гарри:

— Нечто подобное я чувствовал, когда отец отвез меня в Диснейленд, на выходные, лучшие в моей жизни

Пальцы и губы улыбающегося Харта бледнеют. Гудение аппарата на несколько мгновений возвращают в реальность, пахнущую пыльным прошлым и всегда имеющую туманное будущее. Но теперь Гэри его не боялся.


	7. Живи и дай умереть другим

_Exalt yourself,  
Do it to stay alive.  
Serve your duty,  
You must demand, they must abide.  
Queer is the universe,  
Habit the liberty, destructive in time,  
Hunt down your future  
and everything you know is not enough to survive!_

**— IAMX "The Stupid, The Proud"**

 

Доктор Кинг первым положил трубку. Какое-то время Эггзи просто стоял и слушал, как секунды капают гудками и отражаются эхом у него в голове. Раньше он не придавал звукам и запахам большого значения. Тиканье часов, скрип половиц под ногами, шелест штор, покачивающихся на ветру, чирикание птиц за приоткрытым окном — всё это было частью общего шума, но теперь слух юноши выхватывал из него детали и делал громче. Они стали для него своеобразными детекторами времени, показателями отсутствия полной тишины. Если исчезнут они —  исчезнет и он сам, и всё то, что Анвин так не хотел терять. 

Эггзи положил трубку на место и обернулся. Из дверного проема на него смотрел Гарри. Анвин не знал, сколько он сидел здесь в своей коляске и наблюдал за ним. С того самого вопроса о том, нравится ли Гэри дом, Харт не произнёс ни слова. То ли общее освещение было виновато в этом, то ли болезнь, отнявшая всякие признаки живого человека у своей жертвы, но Гарри казался призраком, вот-вот готовым раствориться в воздухе. 

Как только Гэри сделал шаг ему навстречу, Харт хотел было развернуть коляску в коридор, но лицо, выражение лица Эггзи заставило его остановиться. 

— Не уходи.

Два слова, которые Харт слышал так часто в течение своей жизни — из уст Анвина они прозвучали для него совершенно иначе, словно он услышал их в первый раз. Гарри попытался улыбнуться, как получалось улыбаться во время игры со Сьюзи, во время чтения бессмысленных, но от этого не менее уморительных комиксов на ночь, во время совместных с Мерлином и Рокси ужинов и просто во время, проведённое вместе с теми, без кого Харт теперь не мог представить свою жизнь — но у Гарри не получилось. 

— Отвезёшь меня в кабинет. Располагается он на первом этаже, но по пути я могу встретить Джей Би, и он не даст мне двинуться, пока ты его не попросишь. Ещё набегаешься с ним, правда? — Добавить радости в голос тоже получалось неважно. И на Гэри она особого влияния не оказала. Гарри понимал, что теперь Эггзи прекрасно умеет отличать ложь от правды и учится не выказывать осознание правды внешне, когда Харт рядом и заведомо начинает лгать и себе, и тому, ради кого лгал.

«Что я делаю с тобой, мой мальчик? В кого я тебя превратил — в мудреца или такого же умирающего, как и я сам?»

— Как скажешь. Ужин будет готов через час. 

— Честер не обидел тебя?

— Пусть бы только попробовал, — усмехнулся Гэри и крепко ухватился за ручки коляски, перед этим заботливо поправив свитер своего подопечного. Невольно коснувшись шеи Гарри, Анвин едва удержал себя от того, чтобы отдернуть руку и засунуть её в тёплый карман. Его пальцы почувствовали лишь шершавый холод, словно притронулись к трупу.

«...не будет лучше и слаще. Вам, живым, остаётся только одно — остаться с нами до конца, чтобы смириться с этим. Но вопрос в том — сможете ли?»

Анвин быстро нагнулся, зажмурившись, крепко прижался щекой к виску Гарри и обнял его настолько крепко и бережно, насколько только был способен. Харт выпрямился, сделав глубокий вдох, словно пытаясь что-то сказать — и не решился. Положив ледяную руку на тыльную сторону дрожащей ладони, Гарри закрыл глаза и опустил голову на плечо Эггзи.

Как Анвин и ожидал где-то в глубине своей души, ответа он так и не получил.

***

Готовить на кухне Гарри было одно удовольствие. Несмотря на то, что здесь давно не варили и не жарили, обставлено было всё так уютно и удобно, что Эггзи легко мог представить здесь свою собственную мать такой, какой она была лет десять назад — весёлой, вечно хлопотавшей и творившей нечто невообразимое с любой едой, даже той, которую маленький Анвин не переносил даже на вид. После маминых ухищрений он съедал всё за минуту, не преминув отведать и десерт. 

В какую-то минуту Эггзи даже достал телефон и подумал набрать мать, чтобы узнать у неё рецепт тех превосходных банановых маффинов, которыми она любила баловать его по воскресеньям, но, набрав номер и услышав её сиплый и уставший голос, сразу же отключил мобильный вовсе и убрал в выдвижной ящик к ножам и открывалкам.

Сьюзи пришлось вернуться домой, а вот Эггзи было лучше туда вообще не заглядывать. Если бы не проблемы Дина с полицией, отчим сделал бы всё, чтобы его пасынок попал туда с громким обвинением в похищении и вымогательстве. Тем более, что все доказательства у Дина были — Анвин требовал, чтобы отчим перестал лупить мать на глазах у её собственный дочери и наконец начал тратить на них больше денег, нежели на себя. Надо признать, в тот момент Эггзи не особенно осознавал, что делает — Харту снова было плохо и этот звонок Эггзи делал у двери его комнаты, вжавшись в угол между дверью и стеной. 

От собственный тупости и слабости тошнило неимоверно.

—  25 миллиграмм? Ну на хрен. Так, где-то я видел таблицу с ложками...

Вспомнив, что вырубил сотовый, Эггзи вздохнул и, рискуя подмочить свою репутацию крутого повара, на глаз насыпал разрыхлителя в плошку и взял в руки баночку с порошком корицы. 

Когда готовишь что-то из детства, моменты прошлого неизбежно крутятся у тебя перед глазами. Но сейчас Анвину это очень помогало — рецепт маффинов он помнил почти наизусть, чем был несказанно удивлен. Он даже помнил отца, хотя хранить эти воспоминания у Эггзи получалось ещё хуже, чем готовить — вот сидит папа, приехавший из какой-то долгой и очень важной командировки, всего на день, чтобы побыть с ними. Ли улыбается и жует выпечку, довольно щурясь, а малыш Эггзи сидит и смеётся, играя с новой игрушкой — снежным шаром, таким большим и красивым, что мальчик боится держать его в руках над полом. 

«Я так скучал по вам».

— Блять, нет! Ну нет! Нет! Какого...

Половина банки уже очутилась в общей массе теста, возвышаясь коричневой горкой. Эггзи с громким стуком поставил корицу на стол и брезгливо отодвинул от себя плошку. Снежный шар уже давно лежал где-то на помойках за Лондоном, разбитый вдребезги пьяными дружками Дина, а отец лежал в могиле, так и не узнав, что Анвин-младший пошёл в морскую пехоту, чтобы стать хоть немного похожим на отца, о котором почти ничего не знал. 

Довольно быстро успокоившись, Гэри прислушался к своим "показателям" — среди них он ожидал услышать ворчание Гарри. Но кроме бежавшего на кухню Джей Би и его тявканья ничего выделявшегося из общей гаммы звуков Анвин так и не услышал. Это его отнюдь не успокаивало. 

— Держи, Джей Би. И никуда отсюда не уходи, — строго наказал Эггзи, наскоро накладывая щенку еды в миску и тихо, стараясь не шуметь, двинулся в сторону кабинета.

***

«Эггзи, никогда не суй нос в чужие дела. Потом сам же будешь жалеть», — как-то раз сказала мама Анвина, приводя в порядок покрытое ссадинами и синяками лицо своего мальчика после драки с пацанами постарше из соседнего квартала. Эггзи тщетно пытался объяснить ей, что заступился за красивую девочку по имени Энни, которую преследовал один из этих дебилов, но, не получив взаимности, решил припугнуть, когда Энни возвращалась с дополнительных занятий. Мишель Анвин тряслась над Гэри, как над яйцом Фаберже. Даже в школу провожала до пятого класса, из-за чего Эггзи приходилось на деле доказывать, что он нормальный пацан, которому мамка сопли не утирает после каждой шишки.

Сейчас Гэри чувствовал, что поступает правильно, совсем как тогда, когда подходил к месту, откуда раздавались девчачьи визги. Несомненно, Гарри хотел уединения. И Анвин не будет его нарушать, если только оно не предназначалось для...

Эггзи сглотнул и снял кроссовки, оставив их у лестницы, переходя в более узкий коридор, ведущий к ванной и кабинету. Дверь последнего была чуть приоткрыта, но сквозь щёлку Анвин не видел абсолютно ничего кроме яркого жёлтого света и кусочка красной стены. Зато он отчетливо слышал, как шуршат и складываются в какие-то папки бумаги. Как щёлкает старый замок и открывается крышка — шкатулка, сейф, книга с секретом? Чёрт, при чём здесь книга...

Анвин стремительно, как сумрачная тень, пересёк коридор и оказался у стены, прямо за рассекающей темноту тонкой жёлтой линией, тянущейся из комнаты.

Её-то как раз Гэри только сейчас и смог разглядеть — как только он подкатил сюда Гарри, тот отослал его на кухню, попросив оставить его наедине «с неинтересной, но обязательной бумажной работой». Анвин послушался, всё ещё поглощённый моментом холодной близости с Хартом, поэтому даже не подумал заглянуть внутрь. Но теперь... Анвин видел всё в мельчайших подробностях. 

Красные стены были завешены газетными вырезками. Множество ярких во всех смыслах заголовков, фотографий, The Sun, The Times, The New York Times, Daily Telegraph... Эггзи мог бы рассматривать их еще долго, если бы не просматривающий какие-то документы Гарри, сидящий за столом под самыми кричащими из передовиц. Инвалидная коляска стояла рядом, а сам Харт выглядел так, словно никогда и не подумал бы в неё сесть — его глаза живо скользили по неизвестным строчкам, а правая рука то и дело поднималась, чтобы что-то дописать в длинный текст на аккуратном, чуть желтоватом листе бумаги, испещрённом словами почти до конца.

Завещание.

Слово пронеслось в голове Анвина и заставило его отвести взгляд в сторону от бумаг. Кресло. Напольная лампа. Небольшое окно. Какие-то папки, странного вида чемодан и футляр, напоминавший чертежный, стоящий в углу и загороженный коробками с какими-то надписями на неизвестных Гэри языках.

Иностранные поставки охренительно дорогих тканей? Да, если бы не газетные страницы с сообщениями об убийствах. 

Нет, ты точно не портной. А ты, Эггзи, точно в дерьме, потому что сейчас он поднимет голову и поймёт, что ты здесь.

— Ужин уже готов, Эггзи?

Гарри сказал это, не отрываясь от своих записок, но Анвин почувствовал, как мурашки по его спине пробежали снизу вверх и впились в шею. Такое Эггзи чувствовал лишь когда Харт смотрел на него в упор, будучи чем-то недовольным. Как после химиотерапии, на которую Эггзи отправлял его силком, пока Гарри не смог сунуть юноше в лицо бумагу доктора Кинга, подтверждающую, что пациент в настолько дерьмовом положении, что химия уже не понадобится. 

—  Неа. Просто хотел спросить, хочешь ли ты чего-нибудь сладкого? — Эггзи зашёл и огляделся, словно видел всё в первый раз. – Так это твоё хобби?

— Без корицы. Всё, что угодно, но без корицы. 

Эггзи бросил последний взгляд на завещание — увидев его вблизи, он уже был полностью уверен, что это оно и было — и вышел прочь, напоследок улыбнувшись так широко, как только мог.

Он не знал, улыбнулся ли Харт в ответ.

Гарри же снял очки и посмотрел в потолок. В ту же минуту он почувствовал, как чем-то холодным повеяло над его лицом, совсем близко. Улыбнувшись, мужчина закрыл глаза и расслабился.

Теперь я готов. Я готов, Джеймс, Ли. Я готов.

***

— Я рад, что решился приехать сюда. Давно не работал. Чарльз просил уладить кое-какие дела. Помнишь, я просил его достать из сейфа кое-что? — Бодро говорил Гарри, попивая чай с бисквитами. Эггзи удивлялся тому, как тот ловко умудрялся достать бисквит из чашки и отправить себе в рот до того, как кусок мог успеть упасть в чай и остаться на дне противной кашицей. Вот у Анвина как раз такая кашица и наблюдалась.

— Нет. Не помню. 

— Всегда боялся ограблений, вот и хранил все ключи на работе. Хотя, что у меня красть...

Эггзи отдал надкусанный бисквит маячившему возле него Джей Би и откинулся на спинку стула, благопристойно вытирая руки салфеткой. 

— Почему у тебя в ванной висит чучело собаки?

Харт удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Тебя это смущает?

— Немного. Знаешь, даже если у тебя запор, ты всё равно помнишь о том, что над тобой висят мёртвая псина и куча бабочек. Пугающе, не думаешь?

— Скорее отвратительно, благодаря твоему описанию. Но я любил мистера Пикклза. К тому же... 

— И поэтому он висит прямо над унитазом?

Гарри пробормотал что-то себе под нос и, сделав последний глоток чаю, чуть нагнулся вперёд и взял Эггзи за руку. 

— Не сердись на старую рухлядь и её не менее старого обладателя, прошу.

— Перестань, я просто шучу. Просто... — Анвин смущённо улыбнулся и сжал пальцы Гарри, пытаясь их согреть. — Каждый предмет здесь для меня словно загадка. Такое ощущение, что я попал в твою голову, как и хотел, но нихрена в ней не пойму, словно и не побывал внутри.

— Я предупреждал, — Харт усмехнулся и чуть поморщился, опустив свободную руку на колено. — Думаю, нам надо принять ещё одно лекарство. 

— Да, как раз время, — засуетился парень, вставая из-за стола. Эггзи нравились эти «нам», «мы»... Он думал, что это помогает Харту разделять его боли на двоих. Собственно, так оно и получалось. Они вместе пытались проглотить горькие таблетки. Они вместе переворачивались на другой бок. Вместе пересаживались со стульев и кресел в коляску. Вместе спали. 

Укладывая Харта в постель, Гэри получал огромное удовольствие от предвкушения совместного отхода ко сну, во время которого присутствие Эггзи рядом с Хартом было просто необходимо: судороги становились больше похожими на приступы эпилепсии, к ним добавлялись кратковременная потеря сознания и паралич правой стороны тела, длящийся всего секунду, но превращавший Харта в подобие сломанной жестоким ребёнком куклы.

В этот раз (то ли магия дома так подействовала, то ли Эггзи стал  для Гарри чем-то вроде обезболивающего уже в физическом смысле) припадок обошёл их стороной. Анвин долго лежал, вглядываясь в расслабленное лицо слегка сопящего Харта, перебирал его жёсткие, местами седые волосы, наверняка когда-то бывшие очень густыми. Юноше доставляло необыкновенное удовольствие смотреть на Гарри, когда тот уже не мог ничего скрывать — вот он, беспомощный и искренний в своём покое.

Эггзи только казалось, что он просидел над Гарри до глубокой ночи. Он уснул через десять минут после того, как Харт сделал вид, что ушёл в страну сновидений, теперь утонувшую во мраке и пустоте. Убедившись, что Анвин, обессиленный заботами, не проснётся, если  ему не помочь, Гарри осторожно убрал его руку и настолько аккуратно, насколько могло его забывшее о настоящем движении тело, выскользнул из-под одеяла. Выждав секунду, он уверенно встал обеими ногами на  пол. 

***

_«Гарри... Гарри, ты где? Гарри!»_

Анвин бежал по длинному черному коридору. Его силы были на исходе, дыхания не хватало, а воздуха было слишком мало, всё больше духота и какой-то смрад, проникавший в нос, в уши, в глаза и рот. Эггзи довольно быстро сообразил, что это был запах разложения — так пах пол, проваливавшийся под его ногами каждый раз, когда Гэри пытался остановиться. Вдалеке то и дело вспыхивал знакомый до боли силуэт. Он метался из стороны в сторону, удаляясь всё дальше и дальше. Поворот следовал за поворотом, один коридор кончался, распахивалась дверь, начинался новый. 

Эггзи пытался оглянуться назад — но какая-то неведомая сила не позволяла ему этого сделать. Глаза блуждали в темноте, выхватывая бегущего впереди из непроглядного горизонта, но догнать его было невозможно.

Можно ли умереть от того, что бежишь без остановки? Анвин был готов поспорить, что это возможно. Остановишься — и тебя поглотит нечто мерзкое и нестерпимо холодное, пронзит тебя насквозь своей похотливой радостью, порвёт на мелкие кусочки, а ты будешь смотреть со стороны и видеть, запоминать всё в мельчайших подробностях.

_«Гарри! Постой, погоди, я не успеваю... Гарри, подожди!»_

Внезапно Эггзи врезался в кого-то, ринувшегося прямо ему навстречу. Последнее, что он запомнил перед тем, как провалиться навстречу тьме — это окровавленное лицо Гарри, застывшее в недвижимой посмертной маске.

Эггзи проснулся, горячий и мокрый с головы до ног. Джей Би сидел на смятом месте Гарри и жалобно скулил, облизывая руку хозяина, не понимая, что происходит.

Но Анвин понимал всё прекрасно.

— **Гарри! ГАРРИ!**

Инвалидная коляска стояла перед кроватью, зияя своей пустотой.

***

Эггзи ворвался в завесу ливня, вспарывая дождевые нитки перед собой. Дождевая вода мгновенно пропитала его волосы и пижамные штаны насквозь, а ноги начали неметь, утопая в ледяных лужах. Анвин не слышал шума воды, не слышал истошного жалкого лая Джей Би, едва успевавшего за ним, не слышал криков соседей и визга тормозов машин, которым полуголый юноша перебегал дорогу, даже не думая остановиться. Он лишь чувствовал, как саднит горло от десятков выкриков одного имени. Потом он понял, что не мог уже даже прошептать его. Пару раз Анвина едва не сбивали поздний автобус или сумасшедшее такси. Мальчик слеп от ярких фар, но не отступал. Свечение пропало, осталась улица, тёмная, лишь изредка оживляемая светом уличных фонарей и прохожими. Их Гэри даже не видел. 

Его глаза смотрели вдаль, они — единственное, что еще функционировало на пользу хозяину. Они искали тот самый силуэт, но его не было. 

Просто не было.

Вот уже и уличные фонари исчезли, а Джей Би остался на перекрёстке, отрезанный от хозяина очередной машиной и её водителем, не знающим, что такое тормоза. Остались лишь дождь, Эггзи и улица, чей мрак проникал во все щели и во все души, которым «посчастливилось» попасть к ней в плен в такой поздний час.

_«Тебя это смущает?»_

_«Обещаю, что верну его полностью готовым к своим служебным обязанностям...»_

_«Манеры — лицо мужчины, Эггзи. Если ты хочешь отдать мне долг, то позволь мне рассказать тебе, что это значит...»_

_«Добро пожаловать в мой мир...»_

— **ГАРРИ!**

Силуэт обернулся, а затем слился с мостовой, медленно оседая вниз, держась за мусорный бак. Подбегая к нему, Эггзи почувствовал острую боль в ноге. Очки. Разбитые стёкла. Эггзи обхватил Харта поперёк груди и прижал к себе, всё так же чувствуя этот могильный холод, которым пропитался сам. Только убедившись, что Харт жив, юноша поднял глаза — и то, что он увидел в тупике за спиной Гарри, заставило его встать на ноги и помочь в этом Харту.

Тот, кажется, что-то пытался сказать ему, но Анвин так ничего и не услышал.


	8. Ни о чем не жалея

«...Для тех, кто только что включил телевизор, напомним — сегодня нам стали известны новые подробности жестокого убийства, совершённого неизвестными неделю назад в Лондоне. Его жертвами стали шестеро человек, среди которых оказался Пьерро Кампони, известный наркобарон и торговец оружием. Полиция сообщает, что при преступнике были обнаружены важные документы, которые смогут помочь полиции в нейтрализации преступной сеть Кампони не только в Лондоне, но и по всей стране...»

— Криминальные разборки важнее моего платья, Эггзи?

— Я думал, свидетелям тоже нельзя видеть тебя в нём до свадьбы, — усмехнулся Гэри и выключил телевизор, отбросив пульт на диван. Рокси заметила, как он побледнел, когда только вошёл в комнату. Она знала, что отчим Эггзи был замешан в подобных делах, но ничего не сказала. Вряд ли в тот момент парень ответил бы на любой вопрос, касающийся этой темы.

С самого возвращения из Лондона неделю назад с ним было что-то не так, и это мог не заметить разве что круглый дурак. Эггзи стал молчаливее, держался отстранённо, на вопросы отвечал однообразно и всё чаще наведывался к семье. После одного из таких «посещений» он вернулся в «Зелёную Долину» с разбитым лицом, но победоносным взглядом. С Гарри, которому с каждым днём становилось всё хуже и хуже, Анвин почти не разговаривал. Они перекидывались парой-тройкой необходимых слов первое время, а потом стали обходиться самыми простыми жестами. Мерлин даже стал опасаться, что его друг не дотянет до свадьбы, однако этот день настал — и только одному Эггзи известно, как Гарри удалось преодолеть боль и слабость, чтобы покинуть свою койку и сесть в коляску.

Рокси повернулась к зеркалу и расправила фату. Боже, она до сих пор не могла поверить в это. Она выходила замуж за мужчину, которого могла потерять в любую минуту, мужчину, совершенно не вписывающегося в «её тип». Его болезнь не позволяла ему вписаться даже в нормальную жизнь, как таковую, но она начала отступать — благодаря ли любви, случайно появившейся между ними, или же лечению, наплевать — главное, что у них появилась надежда. И они крепко держались за руки, безбоязненно идя рядом друг с другом в неизвестность.

— Тебя зовёт Мерлин, Гэри, — заглянул в комнату запыхавшийся братец Рокси, взявший на себя нелёгкую задачу организовать лучшую свадьбу на свете в этом богом забытом месте. Такая ирония — жениться там, куда приезжают умирать. Но, кажется, противоречия для этой компании были каждодневной рутиной. На праздник съехалась куча родственников Рокси и Мерлина, а сама церемония должна была начаться с минуты на минуту.

— О'кей, Перси. Иду, — Гарри быстро подошёл к Рокси и обнял её за талию, по-братски тепло целуя девушку в затылок, слегка поморщившись от запаха лака для волос. — Красотка, что тут сказать. У него же сердце остановится, как он только тебя увидит.

— Твои шуточки как всегда свежи и остроумны.

— Какие есть. Я побежал. Проследи, чтобы она не сбежала, чувак, — подмигнул Персивалю Эггзи, отправляясь непосредственно в гостиную, где расположился противоположный лагерь — жених и его главный гость, по совместительству шафер.

Идя по коридору, Эггзи восторженно осматривался: хоспис изменился до неузнаваемости. Словно время повернулась вспять, и это место снова стало поместьем старинной английской фамилии, проживавшей здесь ещё до Второй Мировой войны. Туда-сюда сновали медсёстры, большая часть которых уже переоделась, даже показавшийся на минуту доктор Кинг выглядел цветуще и не так грозно, как обычно. Свежие цветы, белоснежные шторы, новые ковры — чистота, уже не напоминающая о стерильности. Чистота иного рода. Почти подойдя к гостиной, Гэри грустно улыбнулся: тот самый старичок, которого он видел в тот день, когда подарил Гарри очки, протопал мимо него при мундире и наградах, сжимая подмышкой небольшой свёрток, надпись на котором гласила: «Подарок сэру Мерлину и его невесте».

На улице внезапно заиграл Вагнер. Откуда Анвин знал, что это именно он – осталось загадкой. Скорее всего, слышал одну из пластинок, которую ставил той ночью по просьбе Гарри, когда они вернулись...

Анвин тряхнул головой, чуть расслабил галстук, а затем вошел в комнату.

Эггзи застал обоих мужчин за разговором о медовом месяце. Говорил по большей части Мерлин, перечислявший возможные места для отдыха. Гарри же в основном отвергал их, но, кажется, оба сошлись на том, что стоит отправиться туда, где новобрачным никто не помешает и где потом можно остаться жить. Для Анвина эта новость была не нова — Рокси уже давно говорила о том, что если и выйдет замуж, то хочет жить в Европе, желательно в Австрии или Германии, откуда была родом её семья, давным-давно эмигрировавшая в Новый Свет.

Оба мужчины замолчали, когда увидели Анвина. Новый костюм сидел на нём безупречно. Очки неожиданно пошли Эггзи и придали его образу особую изысканность. Даже он сам не смог держаться, чтобы не подчеркнуть осанку, не продемонстрировать, что достоин носить нечто подобное.

В воздухе повисла тишина. Мерлин скосил взгляд на Харта, но, как назло, именно в эту минуту свет падал на его очки так, что невозможно было понять, что чувствует он сейчас —лицо Гарри всё также оставалось равнодушным, расслабленным. Мерлин мог поклясться, что его друг и тот, кто теперь практически не оставлял его ни на минуту, привезли с собой тайну, о которой никто не узнает, но которая всегда будет окружать их, несмотря ни на что. Эта тайна заставляла их молчать, но она всё же позволила им кратко, но многозначительно улыбнуться друг другу, и она же наконец позволила Мерлину взглянуть на Эггзи и с каким-то трепетом осознать, что он так похож на юного Гарри... Как и его отец.

Присутствие этих двух рядом придавало Мерлину ещё больше уверенности в том, что он делает всё правильно. Знак судьбы? Простое совпадение? Но, полюбив Рокси, Мерлин уже не мог верить в совпадения, и сейчас он был готов ко всему, но больше всего — к главным минутам своей жизни у алтаря рядом с той, которую поклянется любить, пока смерть не разлучит их.

— Улыбнись хоть, старик. Невеста вся в предвкушении и всё думает о своём ненаглядном.

— Чёрт, у тебя всё так легко, Эггзи, — Мерлин поправил очки и поднялся, оправляя фрак. Как же нелепо он смотрелся в роли жениха! Как оказалось, Мерлин также очень переживал насчёт своей лысины, и даже пробовал подговорить Эггзи прикупить ему парик, но тот поспешил наябедничать Гарри, который не постеснялся отчитать лучшего друга за подобные «наиглупейшие и совершенно не твоего возраста идеи».

Возраст возрастом, но Мерлин чувствовал себя 20-летним парнишкой с мокрыми от волнения ладонями.

— Всё в порядке, Мерлин. Всё уплачено, вино разлито, гости во дворе, а невеста опустила фату. Скажу честно, эта затея вначале казалась мне совершенно неосуществимой... — Эггзи в этот момент слегка кашлянул. — Но теперь я понимаю, что это лучшее безумство, в котором я когда-либо участвовал. Свадебный торт с фруктозой, конечно, не лучший выбор...

— Эггзи, манеры, — как бы между делом заметил Харт и замолчал, откинув голову назад, медленно снимая очки. — Дайте мне минуту, господа, и я буду готов к дальнейшим сумасбродствам.

— И мне, — вдруг торопливо добавил Мерлин. — Эггзи, проследишь, чтобы...

— Ага, без проблем. Иди и смотри не обосрись от страха.

Мерлин удержался от того, чтобы захохотать — надо заметить, Анвин умел заставить людей смеяться над их собственными проблемами — и со спокойной душой оставил друзей один на один.

Ну, или почти спокойной.

***

Как только шаги Мерлина затихли, Эггзи снял очки и положил их на журнальный столик рядом с креслом Харта. Какое-то время он просто сидел и смотрел в пространство перед собой. Молчал. Слушал дыхание Гарри, самый важный детектор, и уже давно его подводивший. Раньше не так были слышны хрипы и не такими глубокими были периоды остановки. Досчитав до десятой паузы, Анвин сглотнул и достал из кармана брюк Гарри ингалятор.

— Я справлюсь сам.

— Заткнись, — прошептал Анвин, и Гарри повиновался, сделав настолько глубокий вдох, насколько ещё мог. По какой-то странной, невесть откуда взявшейся привычке, Эггзи положил руку ему на грудь, туда, где всё слабее и слабее отзывалось на музыку жизни сердце. Мужчина закрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Юноша снова обратился в слух.

— Я слышал новости. Всё вышло, как я и задумывал, но это не умаляет моей вины перед тобой...

— У тебя всё ещё есть выбор, Гарри. Встань и иди, как сказал один очень важный чувак. Пока ты ещё можешь это сделать — иди. Я не буду тебя умолять это сделать, потому что тебе наплевать на мои просьбы. Просто вспомни о Мерлине. Просто подумай...

— Это нужно тебе, а не ему, Эггзи. Он счастлив — а ты нет. И у тебя всё ещё есть возможность уйти. Я подвел тебя. Я не понимаю, почему ты здесь, рядом со мной, после того, что тебе пришлось пережить, после того, что я рассказал, что ты обо мне узнал... 

Эггзи не дал Гарри договорить, расхохотавшись так, словно Харт рассказал ему очень смешной, но при этом глупый и бессмысленный анекдот.

— Раньше я поражался твоему незнанию человека, Гарри, но теперь-то я, как ты заметил, знаю всё, и поэтому ничему не удивляюсь. Ты ещё тот козел, но, даже если бы так было правильно, я бы никогда не бросил тебя. Ни за что. После всего, что ты мне рассказал, после всего, что мне никогда забыть, я не брошу тебя. Просто не могу, потому что люблю тебя, как последний мазохист. И поэтому счастлив, чтобы ты ни говорил. Надо сказать, мы друг друга вполне заслуживаем, не думаешь?

Гарри ответил почти сразу же, не отводя восхищённого взгляда воспалённых и давно не знавших сна глаз от Эггзи.

— Пожалуй, ты прав.

— Вот и славно.

Анвин достал очки и с улыбкой покрутил их в руках, пуская на стены солнечных зайчиков. Вдруг один из них попал на лицо Гарри, и тот зажмурился, прикрывая лицо ладонью.

— Прекрати это ребячество, Эггзи.

— Если обещаешь, что будешь улыбаться.

Гэри надел очки и отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть в окно, из которого открывался отличный вид на беседку и аллею, превратившиеся в нечто необыкновенное благодаря декораторам, приглашённым и отобранным лично Хартом.

— Обещаю.

***

— Обещаю.

Букет невесты, шампанское, лепестки роз, шуршание десятков юбок, взрыв хлопушек, звон бокалов, смех, поздравления, восторженный плач, пение птиц, стук дверей и цокот каблуков о каменные плиты дорожки, скрип деревянных качелей и величавые звуки свадебного вальса. Поцелуи, аплодисменты, песни, горячее, закуски, десерты, вино, снова поцелуи, снова слёзы, снова аплодисменты, даже один обморок.

Эггзи чувствовал, что растворяется в этих звуках без остатка и возрождается в других, недельной давности. Лепестки роз то и дело обращались для него дождём, слёзы — дождевыми каплями, а смех — визгом тормозов и далёкими криками. Никто не подозревал о том, что творилось с Анвином.

С того самого момента, как последняя любовная клятва утонула в восторженном и бессмертном аккорде свадебного марша, Гарри и Эггзи словно существовали в одной и той же вселенной, но в разное время, лишь подозревая, что совсем рядом существует ещё кто-то. Любые слова потеряли смысл, они стали частью общего, но не главной, а второстепенной, не стоящей внимания.

В глубине души Эггзи знал, что это неправильно, что что-то сейчас произойдет, и он не сможет этому помешать. Он метался между двумя мирами, снова гнался за Гарри, но тот был рядом, всё время рядом, такой весёлый и такой живой, и Анвин просто не мог поверить, что не спит — настолько всё это напоминало сновидение, безумное и невероятно реалистичное.

Он сдался, когда настало время речи шафера. Время её ожидания затянулось — Гарри что-то быстро говорил на ухо Мерлину. Лицо того было настолько серьёзным, что гости слегка забеспокоились, как и Рокси, непонимающе посмотревшая в сторону Эггзи. Однако тот лишь покачал головой и в первый раз за вечер глотнул вина из своего стакана.

А затем Гарри просто, как ни в чём ни бывало, встал и поднял конверт, до того мирно лежавший у его тарелки.

Одновременно с ним встали доктор Кинг, Мерлин и почти весь медперсонал — но жестом и приятной улыбкой Харт попросил их сесть обратно. Эггзи даже не шевельнулся. Только улыбнулся, когда Гарри посмотрел на него, и не заметил, как непонимание в глазах Рокси сменилось страхом.

Харт говорил о любви, о её бессмертии, о её животворящей силе, о которой прежде не подозревал. Харт говорил о болезнях, посылаемых для того, чтобы люди, такие, как он, открыли глаза и поняли, что такое жизнь. Харт говорил о жизни, которую людским разумом никогда не охватить, какой бы всемогущей ни была человеческая мысль. Харт говорил о смерти, о её вечной борьбе с жизнью, и о том, что в этой борьбе выбор стороны лежит лишь на самом человеке, вне всех обстоятельств. Харт улыбался, говоря о том, что Мерлин сделал правильный выбор, и он гордится, что знает этого человека, гордится женщиной, которую он выбрал, чтобы продолжать бороться дальше.

Замолчав, Гарри повернул голову к Эггзи и улыбнулся.

Анвин улыбнулся в ответ.

Они оба знали, что будет дальше. Но ничего не боялись.

Обратный отсчёт начали Эдит Пиаф и музыка, грянувшая бессмертными фанфарами одновременно с поцелуем жениха и невесты.

***

— Готов поспорить, что это твоя идея. Скажи, какого хрена я танцую с ебанутым на всю голову стариканом!

— На что только не пойдешь, чтобы внести немного разнообразия в твой экзамен, Эггзи. Я не заметил, чтобы ты сильно сопротивлялся.

Они медленно кружились в старом как мир танце, прижавшись друг к другу так, словно делали это в тысячный раз. Гарри рассказывал, что танцуя надо жить историей, которую рассказывает музыка. Но так уж вышло, что история, в которой они танцевали, началась куда раньше, чем песня великой певицы.

— Боюсь представить, что было бы, если бы ты правда был профессором.

— Я хотел сказать тебе...

Эггзи поднял на Гарри предательски мокрые от слёз глаза и замотал головой. Харт лишь подмигнул ему, из-за чего Анвин ещё больше разозлился.

— Не смей.

Именно в эту минуту Харт оступился в первый раз. Со стороны они выглядели, как обычные любовники, слишком занятые друг другом, чтобы замечать хоть что-то вокруг. Собственно, так оно и было.

— Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо за то, что ты помог мне начать жизнь заново, Эггзи. Пускай это было слишком поздно...

Анвин не верил тому, что слышит. Песня подходила к концу, а они всё танцевали и танцевали. Гэри чувствовал, как секунды выскальзывают из его рук, а Харту становится всё труднее и труднее идти. Холод, исходивший от него, постепенно окутывал и Анвина. Их больше не было двое. Что-то страшное, что-то бесшумное неотступно следовало за ними. Оно заставляло лицо Гарри синеть. Но, несмотря на это, Эггзи и Гарри ещё чувствовали дыхание друг друга.

— Гарри, не говори. Прошу, не говори этого, ещё не время...

Харт сжал руку Анвина так, что в ней хрустнули суставы. Они вместе сделали последний вдох.

— Я люблю тебя, Эггзи, — произнёс Гарри перед тем, как его сердце остановилось.

Так Эггзи в первый раз встретился со смертью — до последнего надеясь, что этого не случится. Она выбирает себе несметное множество обличий, и каждое из них не похоже на другое. Это случается во время «озарения». «Озарение» отражается в глазах и является самым необыкновенным зрелищем на всём белом свете. Но в глазах Гарри оно было особенно прекрасным.


	9. Где бы ты не был

«...А потом начался новый день. Я приоткрыл глаза и попытался посмотреть в окно, за которым шумел утренний город. Светило солнце, так ярко, так ярко, что веки просто отказывались мне подчиняться. Помню, как удивился, что вообще заснул. Я вспомнил сон, который видел перед тем, как нашел Гарри на улице под проливным дождем. На мгновение в душе всё задрожало, к горлу подступил ком, но потом я вспомнил. Сделал очередное усилие, чтобы вернуться в реальность, но это того стоило — я смог улыбнуться свету. Внезапно всё моё существо содрогнулось от необъяснимой волны радости, накатившей на меня. Мне захотелось рассмеяться во всё горло, в конце концов, заплакать от восторга, переполнявшего меня. Я едва не упал от кровати, когда дал волю хохоту — он буквально сводил меня с ума, от него закладывало уши и сводило живот, слёзы брызнули из глаз, и я просто вцепился в изголовье кровати. Затем хохот ушёл. Остались слезы. Переполнявшие эмоции бросали меня из одного состояния в другое — смех, слёзы, проклятия, страх, потом снова смех... Я думал, что схожу с ума, пожалуй, так оно и было. Я вскочил на ноги, едва не поскользнулся на ковре и побежал прочь из комнаты. Навстречу мне выбежала Рокс. Бедная, бедная Рокси, она, как обычно, пыталась помешать мне совершить очередную ошибку, говорила что-то, хватала за руки и отталкивала от лестницы, но не смогла ничего сделать — я вырвался. Кубарем слетел с лестницы (до сих пор не пойму, как не сломал себе ко всем чертям шею), а потом оказался на улице, где силы окончательно меня покинули. Я упал на землю, в буквальном смысле упал, как он тогда. Я словно попал в прошлое — только вместо дождя было невыносимо жаркое солнце. И Гарри не было рядом. Вот в чём было дело.

Я больше не мог помочь. Ни себе, ни ему. Всё было сделано. Всё кончено. Я был здесь, я был жив, а он ушёл, он был мёртв, как бы я ни умолял его остаться. И ничего с этим не сделаешь, просто потому что это жизнь. Она не будет слаще или лучше, она будет такой, какой захочет сама. Ты можешь бороться, погрязнув в собственной гордости и глупой иллюзии, что ты хозяин своей жизни и можешь всё, что угодно. Или же ты можешь смириться и попытаться стать лучше и помочь в этом тем, кто рядом с тобой. В этом и есть смысл жизни, ребята.

Осознал ли я это в ту секунду, когда лежал на мостовой, уже не смеясь и не плача? Возможно. Так уж получилось, что я всегда помню лишь то, что по-настоящему важно — я помню Гарри Харта и буду помнить его всегда.

Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Когда-нибудь мы снова увидимся. Где бы ты ни был.».

 

— _Из эпилога книги Гэри «Эггзи» Анвина  
 **«Будем жить! История о том, как я полюбил мертвеца»**  
Лондон, Великобритания,  
2040 год _

________________________________________________________________________________

_**От автора:** _

Гэри Анвин до конца своей жизни жил в одиночестве. Являясь единственным наследником Гарри Харта, после его смерти мистер Анвин получил всё его имущество, в том числе и ныне знаменитое на весь мир ателье "Kingsman", филиалы которого открылись в Нью-Йорке, Париже, Риме, Гонконге и Москве. Большую часть унаследованных денежных средств, сумма которых так и осталась в тайне, мистер Анвин передал организациям по борьбе с раком и фондам поддержки смертельно больных людей, оставшихся в одиночестве. Его автобиографическая книга вышла буквально за месяц до его смерти: Гэри Анвин попал в авиакатастрофу, унёсшую жизни больше 280 пассажиров. Его самолёт разбился при посадке в аэропорте Лондона, Нью-Хитроу. Гэри Анвину было сорок пять лет.

Мерлин и Рокси прожили в счастливом браке больше двадцати лет, до самой смерти Мерлина в 2038 году. У них родилось трое детей.

 

__

Time has come, what's done is done  
It's time to move on  
To another place, another space,  
maybe circling some other sun  
Don't ask why, don't ask how  
I still can't explain  
To say goodbye,  
goodbye for now, till I see you again

In the sunlight that's where I'll be  
In the moon night close your eyes,  
you will see me  
In the sunrise in the twilight  
I'll be the morning and the evening star  
I will be there with you wherever you are  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо дорогой бете fierce за ее поддержку, критический взгляд, грамотность и, конечно, веру в то, что все выйдет как надо. Спасибо моей музе, которая бывает весьма остра на язык и категорична, но при этом побуждает меня не сдаваться и творить.


End file.
